A Fine Mispucha
by FJS
Summary: Another AU of how Max and Fran met. He was a lonely widower, she was a caterer's assistant in an abusive relationship. One night, he became her knight in shining armour, and a friendship flourished after that. How friendly? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A FINE MISPUCHA**

**Chapter One**

**BY FJS**

I don't own these characters; they still belong to Fran and Peter. I'll keep

playing with them till the lawyers tell me to stop.

I'd like to thank a very special young lady for her help in creating young Grace for this story. MRB, you are truly my Gracie muse! LYL!

Max stood in a corner sipping his scotch. He never used to hate these cast parties, but in the last year, he'd come to dread them. It was different when Sarah was alive. He'd show up with her on his arm, they'd spend the evening on the dance floor, she'd charm his backers. Now, he came alone, keeping an eye on his watch, praying for the night to end quickly. He began to slowly move around the room, talking with his backers, praising his cast members for a wonderful performance. It looked like his lighting director had been celebrating a bit too much tonight, and his date did NOT look too happy about it.

"Richard, don't ya think you've had enough?" He had just pulled another drink from the serving tray as the waiter walked by. "You've still gotta drive me home, ya know."

"Don't you worry, baby, I'll get you home."

"Not if you keep drinkin' THOSE, you're not."

"Look, Frannie, baby, I said don't worry. I've gotta talk to these guys for a few minutes, why don't you walk around and mingle, look pretty."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatevah. Come find me when you're done." She walked over to the bar and ordered a fruit juice spritzer, and stood over by the dance floor, watching everyone having a good time.

Max watched her for several minutes. He'd seen her around before, was it with the caterer? There was something about her that captivated him. He watched her walk away from Richard and his crew. She looked so sad, watching the couples on the dance floor. He put his drink on the bar and walked up behind her. "Would you care to dance?"

She glanced over at her date, who really even hadn't noticed she'd gone. "Sure, thanks." Max took her drink from her hand and sat it down next to his, then led her out onto the dance floor. As he took her in his arms, he wondered what he was doing. This was the closest he'd been to a woman since his wife died.

"So, you're here with your boyfriend?" She wasn't wearing a ring, and he found himself hoping she wasn't attached.

"No, he's not really my boyfriend. Just someone I go out with once in a while, but if you were to ask him, we've been together for years." She laughed. "How about you, you're not here alone, are ya?"

"Actually, yes, I am alone. My wife died about a year ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Now she understood the pain in his warm green eyes.

She rubbed his arm as they danced. Why did she feel so drawn to this man? She felt him pull her a bit closer, and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew it was a bit forward, and she hoped she wasn't sending the wrong message to him. She just felt an overwhelming urge to try to help ease his pain. They quietly swayed to the music. When the song ended, Fran looked back into his eyes.

"Thanks for the dance." She just couldn't walk away.

"Maybe one more?" He looked over at the lighting crew. "That is, if your date doesn't mind."

She glanced over her shoulder at Richard. "I don't think he even knows I'm gone."

Max began to move her around the dance floor, as far away from Richard as possible. "I've seen you around the theater before; don't you work with the caterer?"

"Very good. My sister has a catering business, and she talked me into working with her." She laughed. "She's pretty rough on help, so when we're between delivery people, I have to cook the food AND schlep it around for her."

"I think Richard's noticed you've gone." They looked over where he was standing. His buddies were pointing over towards the couple on the dance floor.

"I'd better go back. Oy, he's coming over here, I'd really better go." What was that in her eyes, fear?

"Are you sure? Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, I will, I'm going to have him take me to my parents, instead of my apartment. That way he can't..."

"Frannie, Whaddya think your doin'? Max, you makin' time with my girl? Come on, babe, we're leavin'!" He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I'd really rather dance a little first. This is the first time I've gotten to dance all night." She wanted to buy a little time.

"You wanna dance? Fine, we'll dance. You don't mind, do ya Max?"

He didn't want to let her go, especially not to him. "No, of course not. Thank you for the dance, Frannie."

She flashed a brilliant smile at him. "Thank YOU, Max." She watched him walk away, and then turned to her date. "What the hell was THAT all about?"

"I told ya to mingle, not to flirt." He pulled her into the middle of the dance floor.

"I wasn't flirting, I was dancing."

"That's sure as hell not what it looked like from where I was standing. Ask the guys, they saw ya, head on his shoulder, pressing up against him."

"I was NOT pressing up against him."

He pulled her roughly to him. "You were. Like this."

"Just take me home, Richard." She wasn't going to stand here and argue with an intoxicated man. "Or better yet, call me a cab."

"I thought you wanted to dance, baby."

"Would you stop calling me that? This isn't dancing. I just want to go home and go to bed." Damn, bad choice of words.

"Now THAT is the best idea you've had all night."

"I'm going to my parent's house tonight, Richard. Now, are you gonna call me a cab?" She tried to pull away, looking around for help from anyone. She saw Max talking to the bartender and pointing her way, and then he disappeared.

"Hey, Richard, the bartender says the next round's on the house, come on, man!" Oh, she could just kiss that bartender. She looked over at him and smiled. Well, maybe not. Richard let her go and headed toward the bar.

"Go get your coat, Frannie; we'll leave as soon as I have that free drink!" She headed over to the coat rack. As she pulled her jacket off the hanger, Max appeared behind her.

"Your cab's downstairs, you'd better hurry if you want to get away before he sees you."

"Thanks. I owe ya big time!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You don't owe me a thing." He stroked her cheek, and then leaned in for a short kiss. "Just be safe."

She looked over at the bar, where Richard was downing his drink, and looking around the room for her. "I will. I'm outta here!" She hurried out the door and out the front door of the theater. The cab was sitting in front.

"You Frannie?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hop in, where to?"

"Queens. Kissena Boulevard." She laid her head back on the seat. As the cab pulled away, she saw Richard running out of the theater to catch her. She closed her eyes and pictured the face of her rescuer. Black curly hair, olive green eyes. She sighed. She couldn't believe she'd actually allowed him to kiss her. In all fairness, she had invited it, with that kiss on his cheek. She couldn't wait to see him again, but knew she wouldn't be able to work this job, not with Richard around. Tonight had been their last date. Why did she always pick such losers?

Thoughts of her haunted him. Who was she? He hadn't seen her since the night of the cast party. Was she all right? What was her name? Frannie. Was that short for something? He could see her face. Those chocolate brown eyes, that thick hair, the cascading curls. Why hadn't she been back to the theater? There was another woman, maybe it was her sister. He decided to chance it. He'd gone to the caterer and asked if she had a sister named Frannie. Lucky for him, she trusted him enough to give him her sister's phone number. Max picked up the phone and dialed. A sleepy voice answered, but he recognized it as her voice. She'd been up cooking since 4am, and had just lain down to nap. He was going out of town this weekend, but convinced her that he had to see her first. They agreed to dinner on Friday.

That Friday, Fran was awakened by the non stop ringing of her doorbell. "Oy, I get to sleep in ONE day a week, this betta be important!" She opened the door, and there stood her cousin, Monica, with a small child on her hip. "Mon, what's this? You call me yesterday, say you met some guy, and today you got a baby?"

"No, this is Grace. Remember I told ya I got that nanny job for that fancy schmancy producer? Well, this is his youngest. Grace, this is Frannie."

The little girl buried her face in Monica's neck. "She's not big on strangers; it'll take her a bit to warm up to ya."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, I need a favor, this being your day off and all." She sat Grace down on the sofa, and opened the door, grabbing a small suitcase. "I need you to watch Gracie for me. Here's clothes, toys, oh, and her car seat. If I'm not back before 2:00, I need you to take her to this address and be there when the older kids come home from school."

"Monica! These kids don't know me! What's so important?"

"Ok, I won't be back this afternoon, I'm goin' upstate to get married."

"Wha? Yesterday you were all crazy over that Steve guy you met at the park!"

"THAT is who I'm marrying."

"You're nuts, you know that? Ok, so tell me about these kids. This is Grace, how old is she, does she have any allergies, what does she like to eat? And what about the older kids, what are their names, same questions for them, oh, and what time do they come home from school?"

"Ok, Gracie is two and a half, no allergies, well, none of the kids have any that I've been told about. And what she likes? It varies from day to day. Brighton is six and a half. He's not a bad kid, just very high maintenance. You gotta keep on him every minute. Then there's Margaret, she just turned eleven. That kid never says two words, just buries herself in books."

"What about the parents?"

"Well, their mother died last year, and the father is pretty quiet. He works a LOT, and when he's home, shuts himself up in his office. The kids see Niles more than their own father."

"And who's this Niles?"

"Oh, HE'S the butler. He's a bit older, but hooo haaa, what a sexy man! He's blond, got these piercing blue eyes."

"So why didn't ya go after him?" She laughed. Her cousin was usually after any man.

"I tried, but I think he's got a thing for Mr. Sheffield's business associate, but SHE'S got a thing for Mr. Sheffield."

"Really? Dish!"

"O.K. She, C.C., was a friend of Mr. Sheffield's wife. When the wife died, her dear friend swooped in and tried to comfort poor Mr. Sheffield, but he doesn't act like he notices. He doesn't notice anything. I wear short skirts around the house, he never gives me a second look. Now, NILES is another story. "

"So why isn't Niles watching the kids?"

"He's got some Butler Association meeting, and won't be home until sometime tomorrow."

"So, let me get this straight. I have to go to this house, wait for these kids who AREN'T expecting me, and I have to stay there overnight? Monica, I have a date tonight!"

"Frannie, this is important! Oh, and you gotta tell them I'm not comin' back."

"When's the father coming home, you still haven't mentioned him."

"He's gonna be away until Monday morning."

"So, what you're really sayin' is that I need to be there all weekend. Good thing I don't need to work with Nay this weekend. Ok, you got a key to this place?"

Monica handed her cousin a set of keys, gave her a kiss and headed out the door. Fran looked at the green-eyed toddler sitting on her couch. What had she gotten herself into? She needed to call Max and cancel their date. Hopefully, he'd call her again.

What was she going to tell him? That her schmuck cousin dumped this sweet child on her, to run off and marry a guy she met yesterday? No sense in giving him THAT much of a glimpse into her meshugana family. Just say she had to watch her cousin's kids. Yeah, that would work; her cousin had to go out of town. That sounds reasonable enough. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell number, not sure if he'd be at home or at work. She cancelled the date, and asked for a rain check. She detected disappointment in his voice; she hated doing this to him at the last minute. She looked around her small apartment.

"Well, Gracie, wouldn't you feel more comfortable in your own home? Let me get dressed, and we'll get you home." She dressed quickly, and threw together an overnight bag with her makeup curlers and a few changes of clothes. She'd be there two nights, well, maybe three, and with small kids, you never know WHAT they're gonna spill on you. She learned that from her sister's kids. She picked up the child and they took the car seat down to her Jeep, and then came back up for the suitcases with clothes and toys. "OK, Sweetie, you ready to go home?" The child nodded. She scooped her up and planted her on one hip, and grabbed the suitcases. "Oy, now I know why I don't have kids. All this schlepping!"

She strapped the toddler in her car seat and headed across the bridge to Manhattan. She checked the address her cousin had given her. "Park Avenue, huh, kiddo?" She made her turn and headed for the address. It didn't take her long to find the right house. She flipped a U-turn and parked in front. "I guess we should ring the doorbell, first, you think?" She pressed the button. No answer. She pulled out the keys her cousin had given her, and checked the labels on them. "This looks like the one." She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Let's get your stuff, Angel, and then we'll go inside." They went back to the Jeep and removed the suitcases, and brought them inside. "Can you show me your room, Gracie?" She nodded and headed up the stairs. She stopped at the landing and waited for Fran, then headed down the hall. She stopped at a room and reached for the doorknob. "Is this it, honey?" Fran opened the door. It definitely looked like a little girl's room. She placed her suitcase on the bed, dropping her own bag on the floor.

"Where's Monica's room, Gracie?" Gracie had sat on the floor and started to play with her toys. Fran let her play, and picked up the bag from the floor. "Wait right here, honey, I'll be right back." Fran went into the hall and looked at the different doors. Ok, time to explore. She tried the room next door. This must be the boy's room. What was his name? She pulled the note out of her pocket. Brighton. She moved to the next room, this must be Monica's room. She looked in the closet. Yes, definitely Monica's. She tossed the suitcase on the bed and went back to check on Grace. The little girl's face lit up when she entered the room. That's progress. She got on the floor and began to play with the child. She looked at her watch. "Are you hungry, Gracie?"

"Cookie."

"You want a cookie? Well, let's go downstairs and see if Frannie can find the kitchen. I'm not sure about a cookie, but I'm sure we can find you a snack of some kind."

She picked up the little girl and headed downstairs, exploring as she went. This looks like it might be the other girl's room, and that master bedroom was HUGE. She turned down the hallway in the foyer and found the dining room, which led her to the kitchen. She loved this room! Much nicer than her kitchen in her cozy apartment. "You know, sweetie, it's close enough to lunch time, how about a light nosh, then we can take a nap?" She sat the child on a chair and prepared a light lunch for the both of them. Monica was right, this child was a good eater. By the time she was finished, the child was yawning.

"Ai, angel, you're making me sleepy. How about we go upstairs and take a nap before the other kids come home?" She scooped her up and headed up the back stairs. "A shortcut, nice." She put Grace in her bed, but she immediately began to cry and reach for Fran. "Ok, how about you just come with me." She carried her to Monica's room, and lay down with her. Gracie liked this much better. She snuggled up close and gave Fran a wet kiss on the cheek. Fran set the alarm for 2:00, so she could be sure to be awake when the older kids came home, then she and Grace cuddled up and drifted off into a restful sleep.

When the alarm went off, Fran moved for it quickly, so it wouldn't wake up Grace. She got up and straightened her hair, checked her makeup, and headed down the back stairs to the kitchen. She was sure the kids would want a snack when they came home, and she needed to scope out the dinner situation. She may have to go to the store. She opened the fridge and took a quick mental inventory, then went for the cupboards. She felt bad going through this family's things, but since Monica had just dumped the poor child in her lap, she really had no choice. When she finished in the kitchen, she moved through the dining room toward the living room, as she got into the foyer, she heard the front door opening.

"Who are you?" That must be Brighton.

"Hi, Honey, I'm Fran, Monica's cousin. She asked me to come and take care of you."

"Is she OK? She didn't tell us you were coming."

"You're Maggie, right? She came to my apartment this morning with Grace. She had to go do something, and said she wouldn't be, uh, here in time to be here when you got home. You kids hungry? I've got a snack ready for you in the kitchen."

"Where's Niles?"

"Some Butler Association thing, he won't be back until tomorrow."

"Gracie's going to hate that you're here. She doesn't like strangers." Maggie put her books down on the table.

"We're getting along pretty well. We played, we ate, we napped. Come on, why don't you kids bring your stuff upstairs and get out of those uniforms, then we'll come downstairs, you'll have a snack, do your homework, and we can decide what to do about dinner. Right now, I need to check on Grace." She started up the stairs. The children looked at each other. This one didn't seem so bad. The followed her up the stairs and went into their rooms to change. Fran opened her door and looked at the sleeping child in the bed. She pushed the door open a bit more, and Grace turned over and looked at her.

"HI!" She reached out her arms to Fran.

"Oh, hi, Sweetie, did you have a nice nap?" She bent down to pick her up. The child giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

Maggie stuck her head in the room. "Was that Gracie laughing? She NEVER laughs. Well, she used to laugh all the time, but after Mom..."

"Monica said she died last year. You must miss her a lot. And poor Gracie, she was just a baby. All she knows is that her mommy isn't around."

"Yeah, we miss her a lot. We didn't even get to say goodbye. We went to school that day, and she was fine. Then Niles came and picked us up early and took us to the hospital. We could see Father talking to her through a window, but they wouldn't let us go in. Then some nurse went in and said something to him, and they came out, Father never looked at us. Niles told us he was taking us home, and I looked back at Mom. They were covering her with a sheet. I was the only one that knew. When Father came home, he went into his office and locked the door. Niles told us that Mom wasn't coming home, we hardly saw Father."

"Sweetie, I'm sure your daddy loved your mother very much, he probably just had a hard time dealing with losing her."

"I know, but we lost our dad, too. The day after the funeral, I heard C.C. telling dad to either send us away to boarding school or get us a nanny. Why can't dad take care of us, Fran? Why do we have to have strangers watching us, they don't love us. I thought Monica did, but she left us, too, didn't she?"

Fran sat down and shifted Grace to one side. She patted the bed for Maggie to sit with her. "Come here, angel." Maggie sat down, and Fran put her arm around her. "Sometimes, dads just aren't good at taking care of kids. At least he didn't take the boarding school suggestion, huh? Monica said you'd had a lot of nannies, mainly because you kids chase them off."

"Is that what happened to Monica?"

"No, Mon loves you kids, that's why she got ME to take care of you. She met someone, and got married. She didn't leave because of anything you kids did."

"You think our dad will ever get married again?"

"Honey, I don't know your dad. I'm sure he's still hurting, but, maybe someday, if he meets someone that he can love, and that loves you kids."

She giggled. "Well, that eliminates C.C.!"

Brighton came running into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Brighton, you're not supposed to do that, remember what Monica said?"

He started jumping up and down "Well, she's not here."

Fran grinned and sat Gracie on the floor, then winked at Maggie. She reached behind her and grabbed Brighton's legs as he bounced, and flipped him onto his back. "Maybe she said something like 'Brighton, you could get hurt doing that'?"

"More like she'd hurt me if she ever caught me doing that again. I think she was kidding though."

"Oh, I'm sure she was. Ok, who's ready for a nosh?"

Brighton climbed off the bed and nudged his older sister. "She talks funny too. Monica taught us some of those words, um, yish words."

Fran laughed. "You mean Yiddish?"

"Yeah, that's it, Yiddish. We use the words to mess with dad sometimes."

"Why don't you two go get your homework, and we'll go downstairs and work on it together. Start thinking about what you want for dinner, we might have to walk down to the store and pick up a few things."

"We aren't going out? We always go out when Niles isn't here."

"Why?"

"Because Dad can't cook, and neither can any of the nannies."

"Well, my darlings, you are in luck. I CAN cook, that's my job. My sister has a catering business, and I'm one of her chefs, so think about what you want, tonight, I'm all yours."

The kids grabbed their books and followed Fran down the back stairs. She made them all sandwiches on the home made rolls she found in the refrigerator. After their snack, the kids decided on Mexican for dinner, so they walked down to the local market and picked up the necessary items. Fran also stopped at the deli next door to the market and picked up some bagels and cream cheese for breakfast. She was SURE there were no fresh bagels in that house.

When they got back to the house, Fran poured the kids each a glass of juice and sat the three of them at the kitchen table. Grace was coloring, and Maggie and Brighton started on their homework.

"Monica always had us do our homework in our rooms." Brighton sat back in his chair and looked over at Fran, who was arranging her cooking area.

"Well, I thought this would be nicer. That way, if you need help, I'm right here, and when you're done, we can sit and talk, get to know each other better. Now, I know you're stalling, get busy, B.!"

Maggie looked over at her brother and grinned. Did Fran have his number or WHAT? Fran put the beans in the pressure cooker, and began simmering the meat. She sat down and helped Grace color while the beans and meat were cooking, and helped Brighton with his spelling words. Maggie was flying through her homework. Fran checked it, and everything was perfect.

"Maggie, honey, this is great! Why don't you get a book to read, or better yet, you wanna help me chop vegetables?"

"I DO have a book I need to read for next week, but I have all weekend, I can really help?"

"Sure, Sweetie. I'll have you chop the peppers and tomatoes for the rice." She showed her how small to make the pieces, and Maggie started slowly chopping.

"Mom used to let me help her." Brighton looked up from his homework at the mention of his mother. "It was so much fun, we'd come in and make a huge mess, then Niles would come in and complain."

"Yeah, but Niles loved Mom. He was only kidding." Brighton smiled at his sister.

"Everybody loved Mom." Maggie sighed and smiled back and her brother.

"What was she like?"

Maggie's face lit up. "She was funny and smart, and pretty. She used to sit with us like this, too. She always wanted us close to her. She loved to read to us and snuggle with us, and sing to us. She loved to sing."

"But she sang funny." Brighton wrinkled his nose.

Maggie laughed. "Yeah, you're right. She was always off key."

"You must really miss her."

Her smiled faded. "Yeah, we do. I think Father misses her more, though. He won't talk about her, and works all the time now."

"And he never plays with us like he did when Mom was around. He just keeps hiring these awful nannies."

"Hey, it's better than boarding school!"

"Wha?"

"That's where C.C. wants dad to send us. I think she just wants us out of the way so she can have him to herself."

"And you don't want your dad to get remarried, right?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, that's not it at all. Brighton and I talked about it, and if Dad ever meets someone that he falls in love with, we want him to be happy again, like he was with Mom. SHE'D want him to be happy."

"So, what's the problem with this C.C. person?"

Brighton laughed. "You've never met her, have you? Anyway, Dad doesn't love her."

Fran walked over to the pressure cooker and turned off the fire. The beans were done. She grabbed a pan and began browning the rice, then added the vegetables that Maggie had prepared. Once she added the water and tomato sauce, she covered the pan and left it to simmer.

"B., how'd you like to mash the beans?"

He looked up from his math assignment. "I can help, too? COOL!" He got up and moved his chair to the island, where Fran had set the pan of beans. She showed him how to use the potato masher, and then handed it to him.

"Careful, honey, don't burn yourself, that pot might still be kinda hot." She had wrapped it in a towel to protect the boy from burning his arms. "OK, Maggie, how about grating some cheese for me?" Maggie smiled and nodded. This was fun, she hadn't had this much fun for a long time.

While Maggie grated the cheese, Fran checked the progress Brighton was making with the beans. "That's perfect, B.,thanks. Now, back to your math." She moved the pot back to the stove and added a chunk of lard, some salt and cumin. The kitchen was beginning to smell like a Mexican restaurant. She stirred the beans and placed them on the back burner to simmer. She opened a can of enchilada sauce and poured it into a pot, then added some beef broth for extra flavor. She began to simmer this to reduce it down before using it on her enchiladas. She walked over to the table to check on Brighton's math work.

"The first two rows are right, Sweetie, but you look like you got distracted here. Check these again." She looked over at Grace, who had started to whimper softly and reach for her. "What's the matter, angel?" She reached over and picked her up, which quieted the child immediately. "You just needed some cuddling, that's all." She shifted Grace to her hip and walked over to the stove to stir the sauce.

"Is this right, Fran?" Brighton brought his paper over to her.

"Much better, how much more do you have to do?"

"The rest of this page. Can't I do it later? Monica never made us to our homework first."

"I'm not Monica, am I? No more arguing, Mister, the quicker you get it done, the quicker you can go play."

He smiled brightly at her. She reminded him of his mom. "Ok, Fran."

Max opened the front door and was met by the aroma of dinner cooking. 'I thought Niles was off tonight', he thought. He hung up his coat and put his briefcase down on the table, then made his way down the hall and through the dining room. He stopped in his tracks as he heard Fran's distinctive voice. 'She said she had to babysit tonight, maybe she brought the children with her'. He inched closer to the kitchen door. The only voices he heard were those of his son, daughter, and Fran. Then he heard Grace giggle, a sound he hadn't heard in a year. He opened the kitchen door a few inches and peered in. She was standing with her right side to the stove, with Grace on her left hip. She would stir a pot on the stove, then set the spoon down and tickle his daughter, who erupted in giggles and hugged her tightly. His thoughts drifted back to Sarah. This scene looked like the ones he came home to every day.

"Ok, I think I got it now, can you check this?"

"Sure, B." She walked over to the table where his son was working on his homework, and his daughter was reading. "Hey, you got it!" She held up her hand for a high five. After he slapped her hand, he hugged her around the waist.

"Thanks, Fran! Can I go play my video game now?"

"I don't know, B., CAN you?" 

He laughed. "You're tough. Ok, MAY I go play my video game?"

"Sure, Sweetie, dinner's in about 30 minutes, you wanna take this timer up with you?" He nodded and grabbed the timer. "You know how to set it?"

"Yeah, just turn it till the line is on 30, right?"

"You got it. Maggie, why don't you take your stuff upstairs, then you can help me finish dinner and set the table."

"Cool, Ok, Fran!" She got up, stacked all the books, and carried them upstairs.

Fran looked at Grace and smiled. "I have no clue what my meshugana cousin was talkin' about. You are three great kids. You want to color some more, angel?" She tried to put Grace down, but the child was having none of it. She started to cry and cling to Fran. "Ok, Ok, you can stay here for a minute, but I gotta roll these enchiladas, and I need two hands." She returned to the stove to check her sauce. As she was stirring, Max took this time to quietly enter the kitchen and sneak up behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fine Mispucha**

Chapter Two

"Smells delicious, what time do we eat?"

Fran spun around to face him. "How did you get in here? How did you know where I was? Max, I'm sorry, but you gotta leave. This isn't my house."

"No, it's mine."

"What's yours?"

"This house. That baby you're holding, the two upstairs. You didn't know?"

Fran's mouth fell open. "I guess I just didn't put it together. I knew you were Max, and I knew this house belonged to Mr. Sheffield. I feel totally stupid."

"You didn't see the pictures in the living room?"

"I haven't made it into the living room yet."

"So, what happened to your cousin's kids? How did you end up watching my children?"

"My cousin showed up at my place today with Grace. She met some guy yesterday and ran off to get married today. So she brought me Gracie and told me to be here by three for the other kids. She said her boss was going away for the weekend and the butler was at a meeting. Wait, YOU are supposed to be gone, what happened to your trip."

"I was feeling a bit down after you cancelled our date, I thought I'd come home and get some hugs from my children. I'm leaving in the morning"

"Max, I really didn't know these were your kids, I didn't want to cancel our date, I couldn't get someone else to watch them. Monica said Grace didn't like strangers, and she and I really hit it off."

Max reached for his daughter. "No, she doesn't like strangers. You seem to have this pull over my family." Grace wrapped her arms tighter around Fran's neck.

"The whole family?" She looked into his eyes. Whatever pull he thought she had on his family, he had the same pull on her. "Come on, Gracie, let's draw Daddy a nice picture, OK? I need to get dinner finished." She sat down with the child on her lap and began to color with her, then slowly scooted the child onto her own chair. She stood up and looked back at Max, who was watching his youngest lovingly. "Why don't you go and fix yourself a drink, put your feet up for a bit, and I'll call you when dinner's ready. Should be only about 20 minutes, IF I can get these things made up."

His mind was a million miles away. "Sure, Sweetheart, I'll be in my office." He kissed her gently and left the kitchen, leaving Fran in shock. What the hell was THAT? SWEETHEART? A KISS? She started assembling the enchiladas and arranging them in the pan. No, it was nothing, it had to be nothing. Then it hit her. The kids had said this is what their mother had done, the homework, the dinners. He was thinking of his wife. She had this overwhelming urge to go to him, to comfort him, but she sensed that this might be a good time to let him be alone with his thoughts.

Max walked slowly through the dining room. Did I call her sweetheart? And I kissed her, what was I thinking? He knew what he was thinking of, or rather, who. Seeing her with his children, cooking for them, helping them with their homework, reminded him of Sarah. He walked through the foyer, stopping to pick up his briefcase, then into the living room to pour himself a scotch. He took a long sip, and then poured more of the amber liquid into his glass. He looked around the room sadly. This had been his favorite room when Sarah was alive. They did things as a family in this room, played games, watched television. Now it just seemed cold and empty. He walked into his office, put his briefcase down, and sat on his leather sofa. Put his feet up and relax, she said. He took another sip of his drink and sat it on the floor, then laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Fran moved the enchilada pan to the table next to Grace, and reached for the bowl of cheese. "Gracie, you wanna help fix dinner? Watch me, you take the cheese and put it on top of the enchiladas." Grace grinned and grabbed handfuls of cheese, tossing it into the pan. "Good, honey, do some more." The child giggled and tossed more cheese. Fran spread it around to cover the pan, and then placed the pan in the oven. "You ready to put some cheese on the beans?" Gracie nodded. Fran moved the bowl to the stove, and picked up the toddler. She opened the pan and showed her where to place the cheese. "Right here, honey." Grace added the cheese to the bean pot, and then Fran replaced the lid and turned off the flame. "You are such a good helper! You're such a big girl!" Grace wrapped her arms tightly around Fran's neck.

"Love you."

Fran sighed and smiled. "Oh, I love you, too, Angel! Come on, let's finish the picture for Daddy." She had just got the child coloring again, when the older children came bounding down the stairs.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Not quite, B. Did your timer go off already?"

"No, but it smelled so good, I was getting hungry."

"Well, since you're here, why don't you help your sister set the table? I don't know where everything is."

The children assembled the silverware and the placemats and headed into the dining room. Fran spooned dinner into serving bowls and took them to the table, then took out the enchiladas. She carried the pan to the serving table, and went back for Grace. "You ready to take Daddy his picture, Gracie?" She picked her up and headed for Max's office. She put her down outside the door and knocked softly. She opened the door slightly and looked inside. She smiled as she saw him sleeping on his couch. She walked in and touched his shoulder. "Max? Dinner's ready." He stirred slightly. She softly ran her fingers through his hair, and tried again, a bit louder. "Max?"

His eyes slowly opened. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hi."

"Ready to eat? Dinner's on the table."

Grace climbed up on the sofa with him. "Picture, Daddy." She handed him the artwork.

He looked up at Fran, then back at his daughter. "Did you draw this for me, Grace?" She nodded.

"She's been working on it since her nap."

"You got her to take a nap?"

Fran laughed. "She got FRANNIE to take a nap."

He sat up and smiled at her as Grace scrambled back into her arms. "I can't thank you enough for filling in for your cousin, the children really seem to have taken to you, and finding you here tonight was a very pleasant surprise."

"I really felt bad about cancelling, especially at the last minute. I only told you the kids belonged to my cousin so you wouldn't think I came from a family of flakes. At least we can have dinner together, now. We'd better get in there, Brighton's starving."

They returned to the dining room to find Maggie and Brighton sitting patiently waiting for them. "All right, Fran, who is this well behaved young man, and what did you do with my son?" He smiled and winked at Brighton as he took his seat.

Brighton grinned at his father. "Fran, who is this guy? He looks like Dad, but Dad always eats in his office."

"All right you two, no fighting at the table." She laughed. "Maggie, would you like to help me serve?"

Max stood up. "I'll help you, Fran."

"No, you sit and relax. Maggie helped cook, she can help serve."

Max looked shocked. "She helped cook?"

Maggie nodded. "We all did. I chopped the vegetables and grated the cheese, Brighton mashed the beans, and Gracie put the cheese on top of everything." She collected the plates and held them as Fran dished out the meal.

"Everything looks delicious."

"Thanks. OH, I almost forgot, I'll be right back." She disappeared into the kitchen, then emerged a minute later with two bowls full of chips and salsa. "Just like in the restaurants!"

"Fran's a chef, Dad. Maybe you should hire her to stay here with us and help Niles." Brighton smiled at Fran.

"Son, what we NEED is a new nanny."

Brighton's smile disappeared. "Dad, what we NEED is a mother."

Fran stopped eating and looked sternly at Brighton. "B.!"

"Excuse me." Max sat his napkin on the table and left the room.

"Now look what you did, Brighton, he's going back to his office." Maggie had tears in her eyes.

"Maggie, watch your sister for a minute. You kids keep eating, I'll be right back." She got up and followed Max to his office. He'd left the door ajar, so she pushed it open and walked in. He was sitting at his desk, holding a picture of his family. "Wanna talk?"

"Not really, Fran, why don't you go finish your dinner."

"Because I've got three upset kids in there that want their daddy to eat with them." She crossed the room, sat on the corner of his desk, and looked down at the picture. "They miss her, Max. They miss being mothered."

"And just how do you know so much about my children after only one afternoon with them?"

"I asked questions, and I listened. I'm a pretty good listener, ya know. I'm here any time you want to talk about anything."

He stood up and took her hand. "Thank you. Now what do you say we go back and enjoy that wonderful meal my date prepared?"

She slid off the desk. "Date, huh? This is definitely going to rank high on my 'interesting dates' list. Come on, Date, show me a good time." She pulled him by the hand back into the dining room, where they were met with three smiling faces.

"Sorry, Dad." Max smiled at his son.

"So, children, what shall we do after dinner? My date wants me to show her a good time."

Maggie looked from her father to Fran. "You have a DATE tonight? What about Fran?"

Max chuckled. "Maggie, Fran IS my date. You see, we had a date for tonight, but she cancelled it to take care of you children. She didn't realize that you were MY children. So now, we'll just make it a family date, how's that sound?"

Brighton's eyes lit up. "A family date? Like when we used to have family night?"

"Yes, son, is that all right?"

"Cool! Yeah, it's all right!

Everyone finished their meal, discussing what they'd like to do after dinner. They decided on a couple of games, and Max suggested a run to the video store to pick up a movie for after the children were in bed. Fran and the older children cleaned up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher, while Max took Grace and went to the video store.

Max returned as Fran was organizing dessert. Gracie burst through the kitchen door and wrapped herself around Fran's legs. "Hi, Sweetie, did you have fun with Daddy?" She looked up at Max. "Did you find something good?"

He held up Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. "Well, Grace wanted THIS, so I picked it up for the children. I thought they might want to watch it tomorrow. I wasn't sure about your mood, so I picked up a couple of comedies." He held up Smokey and the Bandit and Airplane.

"I haven't seen either of those, but I heard they were good." She laughed. "Ready for dessert?" She pointed to the table, where sundae ingredients had been assembled. "I thought it might be fun to let the kids make their own sundaes."

"You're not serious. Have you any idea of the mess they'll make?"

She laughed as she dished out the ice cream. "Yeah, I have two nieces. There's a roll of paper towels for the mess." The microwave started beeping, and she walked over with a towel, pulled out caramel and hot fudge toppings, and brought them to the table. She handed Max a spoon. "Here, you stir the chocolate, watch the glass, though, it's hot." She stuck a spoon in the caramel and swirled the thick amber sauce around. "Ok, Maggie which toppings do you want?"

"Can I have both?"

"Mmmm, good call!" She spooned some warm caramel on the ice cream, and then reached for the hot fudge. "Ok, honey, now add whatever else you want, then Daddy will put some whipped cream on for you." Maggie added nuts and sprinkles to her sundae, and then watched her father add a small squirt of whipped cream. Fran finished adding sauce to Brighton and Grace's ice cream, and then looked at Maggie's completed sundae. "What's the matter, don't you like whipped cream?" Maggie nodded and looked up at her father. Fran took the can out of his hand and smiled at him. "Someone needs to teach you how to use whipped cream properly, mister." Her eyes twinkled as they met his. She added more whipped cream to Maggie's dish. "Better?"

She watched as Max made his sundae. He took great care with it, as if he was creating a masterpiece. "Aren't you having one, Fran?"

"No, I thought I'd just supervise."

"You really ought to have some, this is really good. Come on, have a bite." He moved his spoon to her lips, and she opened her mouth to accept the treat. As he pulled the spoon away, she licked her lips to remove the ice cream and chocolate that remained. His eyes never left hers, as he reached over and wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb, then licked the chocolate clean. "You missed a spot."

"Thanks. That's good. Maybe just one more bite?"

He carefully lifted the spoon to her lips again. This time she guided his hand to her mouth with her own, wrapping her lips tightly around the spoon, then pulling it out of her mouth slowly. Max licked his lips. He never wanted to be a spoon so badly in his life. They stared into each other's eyes, neither one wanting to be the first to look away. Their trance was broken by sudden giggling. They looked at the table and found Grace finger painting with her melted ice cream.

"Oy, Grace! What am I gonna do with you?" She laughed and reached for the paper towels.

"Well, you wanted them to have fun."

"And they ARE! Aren't you?"

He walked over to the sink and wet several paper towels. "Actually, I AM. More fun than we've had in a long time, Fran."

"Can Fran come back and play with us tomorrow, Dad?"

"B., I set the whole weekend aside for you, since Daddy has to go out of town."

"You're going away again?" Maggie's smiles again faded. "Do you have to?"

"Let me make a phone call and see what I can do, Sweetheart."

They finished their dessert and Fran took Grace upstairs for a bath. The older children jumped into the shower and changed into their pajamas. After Gracie was bathed and in her pajamas, Fran stopped in her room to change into more comfortable clothing before going back downstairs. She hadn't planned on Max being here, and had brought her black cotton drawstring pants and a leopard print spaghetti strap tank top to wear. She stepped into her leopard print slippers, took Grace by the hand and headed down the stairs. Max and the kids were already starting the game.

Max looked up and smiled. "Don't you look adorable?" He wondered if she had any idea how sexy she looked.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, I thought it was just gonna be the kids." Was he checking her out? "You didn't start the game without us, did ya?" She moved the table away from the couch and sat on the floor next to Grace. "You might want to change before you move down here."

"I hadn't planned on sitting on the floor."

She turned around to face him. "Well, how're ya gonna play with the kids from way up there? You gonna stay in that suit all night?" She batted her eyes at him as she spoke, her eyes sparkling at him. She blushed slightly as she thought of him OUT of that suit.

"Fran..." He looked at the smiling faces of his three children. "Never mind, I'll be right back." He bounded up the stairs and emerged a few minutes later in a pair of black jogging pants and a red tee shirt that showed off his muscled features. He had also opted for his slippers. Fran looked at him and had to contain herself. Did he look yummy or WHAT?

He sat down on the floor next to Fran and looked over at Maggie. "All right, who's ready to play?" Fran had to bite her lip. He cut his eyes over at her to check her reaction. She could feel his eyes burning into her face, trying to read her.

"You go first, Maggie, then we'll just continue around the table." Did her voice sound as strained as she thought it did? Max grinned. He knew he'd finally gotten her back for the spoon and that outfit. They continued playing Chutes and Ladders until Gracie climbed into Fran's lap and whimpered. She reached for Max's arm and looked at his watch.

"Oy! You kids need to be in bed! It's after nine, no wonder Gracie's getting cranky." She stood up, taking Grace with her. "Come on, let's go up and read a story, then it's into bed." She reached down and offered Max her hand with a seductive grin. "You coming?" He wanted to play, did he? Maggie picked up the game as Fran helped Max off the floor. They walked the children upstairs, and Fran had Maggie pick a book to read to all three of them. "Ok, where are we gonna read this?" Maggie and Brighton looked at each other. Their mother had always brought all three of them into their room for story time. Maggie nodded to her brother.

"Dad's room!" Max froze and looked at his son. "What, Dad? That's where we always had story time before."

"You're right, Brighton, no sense breaking tradition." When he opened his bedroom door, Maggie and Brighton ran in and jumped into the middle of the bed. Max went in, sat on the left side of the bed, and leaned back against the headboard. Fran stood in the doorway, afraid to move. She felt as if she were trespassing on Sarah's domain. Max seemed to sense her apprehension. He looked over at her and smiled, patting the pillow next to him. "You coming?"

"Yeah, come on, Fran. Gracie sits in the middle." Maggie was now directing the show. Fran couldn't tell if she was trying to play matchmaker, or if she was simply longing for what she was missing since her mother had been gone. "You read a page first, and then Dad reads a page, right, Dad?"

Max swallowed hard. Maggie had recreated the special evening times he and Sarah spent with the children. How he missed that since she'd been gone. He hadn't been able to enjoy his children like this since her death.

"Maybe Daddy's tired from working all day, Sweetie. I'll read to you." She started to read the book aloud. After the third page, Max reached over and touched her hand, moving the book where he could read. He moved a bit closer, putting his arm around Grace. As Fran took her turn reading, Gracie reached over and pulled her closer. She glanced over at Max, who was watching he read intently. This felt so right, like she belonged with them. She watched the children as she read to them, her heart aching for their mother, who was missing out on their lives. As Max started to read, Fran made a quiet vow to Sarah, to take care of these little lives for her, and asked for guidance. She knew Max still loved Sarah, but after today, she so hoped that he'd find space in his heart for her, as well. As the book ended, Maggie and Brighton were yawning, and Grace had fallen asleep. Fran looked at Max. "If you take this one to her room, I'll get the other two tucked in." He nodded and scooped up his youngest in his arms, kissing her head.

"Ok, you two, off to bed." She led them down the hall and into their rooms. She tucked Maggie in and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Fran. Today was so fun, it was like...like having a mom again. Promise you'll come back?"

"Oh, I promise, Sweetie. I fell in love with you kids today."

Maggie grinned at her. "What about Daddy?"

"What about him, honey?"

"Did you fall in love with him, too?"

"With grownups, it's more complicated. It takes longer. You're not playing matchmaker are you?"

"You don't love anyone else do you?"

"No, sweetie, just you kids. I think your daddy is still very much in love with your mom, though."

"I know, but he's been so sad since she died. He looked happy tonight, though. And he DID say it was a date."

"We'll take it slow, ok? Right now we can be friends."

"And you'll come see us?"

"As much as I can. Now get to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you, Fran."

Fran got tears in her eyes as she hugged the girl. "Oh, sweetie, I love you, too. I'll send your daddy in." She turned out the light and left the door ajar, then headed to Brighton's room.

"I thought you forgot me."

"No way! I couldn't forget my best guy!" She leaned down and hugged him, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"You promise you'll still be here?"

"Cross my heart, sweetie. I told ya, I cleared the whole weekend for you."

"Cool, thanks, Fran."

"You are so welcome. I love you."

"I love you, too! Night!"

Fran met Max in the hallway. He pointed to Grace's room. "She's asking for you."

"I was on my way. I told the other two you'd be in to tell them goodnight." She continued on to Grace's room, where the toddler was sitting up waiting for her. Her face lit up when Fran entered the room.

"Mommie!"

Fran stopped. "No, angel, Fran, remember?"

Grace reached out for her. "No, Fran, mommie!"

Fran sat on the bed and took the child into her arms. "Oh, Sweetie, you must miss her so much." She got tears in her eyes as she laid the child down and pulled the covers over her. Gracie began to reach for her and whimper, so Fran lay down next to the girl and let her snuggle up next to her. She stroked the child's hair and rubbed her back. She wondered how much this child actually remembered of her mother, she was only a baby when she died. Maybe it was just the closeness, the mothering that she missed. The kids had told her how Sarah loved to hug and cuddle them. She was sure the nannies couldn't have done that, she KNEW Monica wasn't a cuddler.

"Mommie?"

Fran sighed. "Gracie, angel, I'm Fran." How do you tell a two year old she doesn't HAVE a mommie anymore? "Mommie's watching you, sweetie, she's right here." She pointed to the child's heart.

"No, Fran mommie. Mommie here." She pointed to Fran's heart.

Fran wiped the tears away that were beginning to fall. What was this child thinking? "Yes, honey, after today, she sure is."

Max stood in the doorway and watched the tender moments between Fran and his youngest child. Fran had brought something into the house that had been gone for a year, and Grace was attracted to it like a moth to a flame. Grace was seeing her as a mother figure. He had also heard the interaction between Maggie and Fran. The children were ready to move on, they wanted a whole family again. Now if he could just get past the idea that he was being unfaithful to her. Fran seemed to be sensitive to his feelings about Sarah. He just hoped he didn't push her away while he was dealing with his emotions.

He watched as Fran slowly got up from the bed. Grace was finally asleep. Fran bent down, kissed the child on the cheek, and pulled the covers up around her neck. She stood there for a minute, watching her breathe in and out, and then caressed her dark curls gently. She turned around to leave the room, and was startled to see Max in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" She whispered to him, looking over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't disturbed the sleeping child.

He reached out for her hand. "Long enough. Come on, we've got a movie waiting for us downstairs." They walked quietly down the hall and down the stairs hand in hand. Both were overwhelmed by the emotion of what had just occurred in Grace's room. Fran was afraid that Max might be upset that Grace was calling her mommie. Max was worried that Grace may have pushed Fran away by refusing to call her Fran.

"Max, I..."

He turned to look at her. "Shhh...Dance with me." He picked up the remote and turned on the stereo, then pulled Fran into his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, how about you? How much of that did you hear?"

"Most of it."

"Max, she just missed her mother is all. I don't think she actually SEES me as her mom. She just misses the hugs and kisses, I think."

"I don't think she even remembers Sarah. But you're right; I think she misses the closeness they had."

"Ya know, that's the first time you've mentioned her?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's...just so hard to talk about."

"I know, the kids said you don't talk about her at all. They thought it was because you didn't want to remember her."

"What?"

"I explained to them that sometimes, when you love someone as much as you loved their mom, that it's just too painful to talk about." She felt his arms tighten around her. "I told you earlier, I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"So, tell me about you and Richard."

She lifted her head and looked up at him. "Wha?" Ok, he's changing the subject. "There IS no me and Richard, there never really WAS."

"That's NOT the impression he's giving everyone at the theater."

"Maxwell, I went out with Richard a total of FOUR times. You saw the last time. He acted like he owned me, like he had the right to..."

She put her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She did NOT want to get into this tonight. "The right to...what, Fran?" He sounded stern. "You looked like you were afraid of him that night. Why?"

"Max, I can't...you of all people should know there are some things you just can't talk about." She started to cry softly. He rubbed her back and ran his hands through her long curls.

"Fran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject." He held her tightly. If Richard Levine hurt her, he'd make it his business to make him pay for it. He suddenly felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him. He felt an urge to protect her, to take care of her. He kissed the side of her head gently. She looked up and her tear-filled eyes met his. The need he'd been fighting all evening overtook him, he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. Her first instinct was to pull away, but she quickly surrendered to the pleasure his kiss brought her. She felt his tongue brush her lower lip, as if asking permission to go further. She parted her lips and met his tongue with her own. She moved her hands up into his thick hair pulling him to her. He eased her toward the sofa, and, never breaking the kiss, lowered her slowly down. As she felt herself being slowly moved onto her back, she tried to gather her wits about her. She broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath.

"Max, wait...this isn't a good idea." She saw the look on his face. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want you...want this..." Did she dare continue with her thoughts? She had to, she had to know. "After this afternoon, with the kids, I need to know that it's ME you want."

"What are you talking about, of course it's you...who else would it be?"

She took a deep breath. "Sarah. Max, I know you've been thinking about her all evening, I can see it in your face." He sat up and turned away from her. "Max, it's all right. If we're ever gonna be...if you and I...look, I'm from Queens, I don't know how to say it tactfully. If you and I are going to pursue any kind of future, I have to accept that Sarah's always going to be with us." She reached out and touched the left side of his chest. "She's always gonna be right here. I just need her to move over a bit, if we're going to move forward. Am I making any sense at all?"

He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly, as if his life depended on it. "Complete sense. I DO want us to move forward, Fran. And you're right, I HAVE been thinking about Sarah tonight. The way you took care of the children, loved them, comforted them. You brought life back into this house. In one night, you gave me back my children. It took me a year to push them away. I pushed everyone away. Then last week, I saw the sadness in your eyes, and it was all I could do to keep from taking you in my arms."

"If I remember correctly, you DID take me in your arms."

He smiled. "Not like that. When Sarah died, I thought my life was over. Then you walked into the theater, and for the first time, I felt like I might be able to live again.

"I know what you mean. For the first time, I feel safe. So what now?"

He kissed her forehead. "Now, you sent me out for a movie, let's pop it into the VCR and relax and enjoy each other's company, shall we?"

"Sounds great, any popcorn in the kitchen?"

"I think there's some sort of microwave in a bag popcorn, but I have no idea how to make it."

"Let me guess, Niles always makes it for you."

"Well, he does."

"You are hopeless, mister. Come and show me where it is."

She led him into the kitchen, and after opening several drawers and cupboards, Max finally found the box of popcorn. Fran popped it into the microwave and stood at the island. "I've got an idea!"

"Uh-oh, should I be worried?"

She picked up a dishtowel and tossed it at his head. "Now you should be!" She laughed, and gathered the caramel sauce and pecans from the sundaes. When the popcorn was done, she emptied it into a bowl and poured the thick caramel on top, then tossed in some pecans. Max handed her a large spoon, and she mixed it all together and put it back in the microwave for a minute.

"What are you making?"

The microwave beeped loudly. "Caramel corn!" She pulled the bowl from the oven and showed it to him. She pulled the bowl away as he reached for a bite. "Careful! It's HOT! Let it cool while we get some drinks."

"What sounds good? Wine? Champagne?"

"How about a rum punch? You do have rum, right? And juice I KNOW you have." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out several kinds of juice. "Get me a pitcher please?" He reached in the cupboard and pulled out a crystal pitcher. "Nice, thanks." She poured the juices together and added some ice. Max handed her the rum and she stirred some into the juice mixture. Fran saw a tray on a high shelf and pulled it down, Max pulled two glasses out of the cupboard, and Fran filled them with ice. She arranged the pitcher, glasses and bowl of popcorn on the tray. "Did we forget anything?" She looked around the room, and grabbed a handful of napkins.

"You are amazing."

"Honey, you ain't seen nothin' yet." She ran her fingers under his chin as she headed into the dining room and held the door for him. He grabbed the tray and followed her. She moved the table back closer to the couch before he set the tray down. She stirred the pitcher and poured two glasses of punch, then popped a piece of caramel corn into her mouth. "Mmmm, yummy." She grabbed another bite and moved it to his lips. "Taste." He opened his mouth to accept the sweet treat, pulling her fingers into his mouth as well.

"Yes, yummy." He could get lost in those chocolate brown eyes. He reached for the remote and started the movie. They sat down on the sofa side by side and sipped their punch, and munched on the caramel corn. Max finally sat back and slipped his arm around her, and she let her head rest on his chest. This felt so perfect. She smelled so good, a combination of her shampoo, perfume, and Grace's bath soap. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how Sarah smelled. He shook that thought away. Fran was right. She was here with them. He leaned his head against Fran's and she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. They laughed and joked as they watched the movie. When the big love scene started, they both got quiet. Fran shifted her body slightly, and Max took this chance to lift her face to his for another kiss. This time, when he moved her to the back of the couch, she didn't stop him. He turned so he was lying next to her on the sofa. He pushed her dark curls from her face.

"You are so beautiful, Fran." He began to kiss her neck and throat. She tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. As he took her earlobe into his mouth, she moaned slightly. She gently bit his shoulder, almost driving him into a frenzy. He kissed her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and exploring it thoroughly. She ran her hands down his muscled back, and then moved them under his shirt. She longed to feel her hands on his skin. More than that, she longed to feel his touch. She felt his hand move down her arm, then slide over to her waist. His hand slid under her tank top and massaged her stomach, moving slightly upwards. She couldn't remember ever wanting a man like she wanted him.

His mind was racing as his hand moved over her abdomen. He knew he should stop, but his body was in charge now. Her skin was so soft, she felt so right under him. He hadn't had these feelings in a long time. Not since, not since HER. He pushed aside his feelings of guilt. He knew he would always love her, but he also knew he could love Fran. He'd started to fall in love with her the minute he walked into his kitchen and saw her with his daughter on her hip. Then listening to her lovingly explain her mother's love to Grace, he was sure. He loved her. How was this possible? Could he actually have two great loves in his lifetime? He pulled back and looked into her eyes, and was sure she could see his feelings in his eyes.

She looked up at him lovingly. "Max, are you all right?"

He nodded. "I was thinking about how right this feels. I feel like I've known you all my life."

She smiled. "I know, it's scary, isn't it."

She said a mouthful. "It is. But I'm more afraid of NOT having you in my life."

"I'm not going anywhere, well, I have to go home eventually." She laughed.

He lay on the sofa next to her and turned her into a spoon position, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You ARE home." He kissed the side of her head softly as they settled back to watching the movie. By the time the movie was over, they were fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fine Mispucha**

Chapter Three

Niles came through the front door at close to two in the morning. He found the lights on in the foyer and living room, and the television on, broadcasting nothing but white noise.

"Can't that woman ever clean up after these kids and turn off the lights?" He set the alarm and walked into the living room to click off the television. There was his employer, wrapped around the most beautiful brunette he'd ever seen. They both looked so contented; he almost didn't want to wake them. He knew she looked familiar, but couldn't quite place her. He smiled and picked up the tray with the punch and popcorn and carried it to the kitchen. He carried his suitcase and jacket up to his room before waking Maxwell.

"Sir? Mr. Sheffield?" Max stirred slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around Fran. "Mr. Sheffield?" He opened his eyes and focused. Was he still on the sofa?

"Niles. What the devil...?"

"I thought you'd want to go upstairs and sleep in your own bed, sir. Shall I prepare the guest room, or will she be joining you?"

"Never mind, Niles. Her things are in Monica's room. It seems we're without a nanny again."

Niles grinned. "And this is the new nanny?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Niles. This is Monica's cousin, Fran. She filled in for Monica at the last minute. What she didn't know, was that they were MY children. You see, Fran and I had planned a date for tonight, so we had the date with the children."

"Seems the date went well, sir."

"Good night, Niles. We'll see you in the morning. Why don't you sleep in, Fran and I will get breakfast for the children."

Niles chuckled. His boss cooking. "You, sir?"

"Fran is an accomplished chef. You can sample some of her cooking if you're hungry, there are some leftovers in the refrigerator."

Fran stirred at the mention of her name. "Max?"

"We fell asleep, ready to go upstairs?"

"Upstairs?" She sat up. "Hi, you must be Niles. You're just like Monica described. I'm Fran Fine, Mon's cousin."

Max nudged her. "And just how did Monica describe him?"

"Uh, blonde, blue eyes, sexy."

"She said I was sexy?"

"Down, boy, she got married today...uh, yesterday. What time IS it?"

"Two in the morning. We'd better get upstairs to bed. Since we've gotten some sleep, I told Niles we'd get up and get breakfast for the kids."

"Oh, you DID? And what are you cooking, Mr. Sheffield?"

"Me? I thought you...uh..."

"Relax, I'll get up and take care of them." She laughed. "If I let YOU in the kitchen, we'll still be waitin' to eat at dinner time!" She stood up and headed for the stairs. "G'night, Niles, nice meeting you. Night, Max." She started up the stairs.

"Well, good night, old man." He followed Fran up the stairs and stopped her in the hallway. "Stay with me tonight."

"Max, that's really not a good idea."

"You don't think I can behave myself?"

"No, I don't."

"Just come hold me. I don't want this night to end, Fran."

"You really want to see me without my make up? It's not a pretty sight."

"I'm sure you're beautiful."

"All right, you asked for it. I'll be right back." She disappeared into her bedroom, and emerged a few minutes later freshly scrubbed. Max was sitting up in bed reading when she tapped on his slightly ajar door. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

He sat and stared at the vision in front of him. She'd removed all her makeup, and brushed out most of her curls, which now fell loosely about her shoulders. He flipped back the covers on the right side of the bed. "Absolutely sure, how about you?"

She climbed into bed next to him and snuggled into his arms. "I'm sure. I trust you. If you say you'll behave, then you'll behave."

He reached over and set the alarm. "Seven thirty all right with you? I want to be up before the children, and they usually start waking up around eight on the weekends."

"Oy, seven thirty. I'm usually up around three thirty so I can be cooking at four! It will be nice to sleep in."

He clicked off the lights and held her tightly. He missed having someone next to him at night. He moved her face up to kiss her goodnight. He'd meant it to be a short, sweet goodnight kiss, but it quickly became a passionate, demanding one. His hands began to roam her body freely, then he felt her pull back. "Fran, I'm sorry, I promised not to do that. Please, don't go."

"Maxwell, this might not be a good idea. I don't think either one of us is ready for this."

"Come here." He pulled her back into his arms. "Close your eyes and get some sleep." She sighed deeply and laid her head back on his chest. She was too tired to fight with him. She just hoped she was making the right decision. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The annoying beep beep beep of the alarm clocked pulled Fran from a sound sleep. As she slowly came out of her fog, she had no idea where she was. She was in bed with someone, she could feel strong arms holding her tightly. She bolted upright in bed, pulling away, and then looked around the room. Max was stretching, and reaching for the alarm. "Did the alarm startle you?"

"No, I, uh...forgot where I was. For a minute, I thought I'd done something really stupid." He could see her shaking.

"Are you cold? Come here, we have nine minutes before that thing goes off again." He held out his arms to her and she snuggled close to him.

"No, not cold. Just...just hold me, Max." She closed her eyes and flashed back to that night in her apartment. Richard holding her down, tugging at her clothes. The more she fought him, the more excited he appeared to become. Finally, she just gave in, told him to do what he had to do. Had she known this would turn him off, she would have done it a lot sooner. He gave up and made some comment that he'd be back when she was in a better mood, and walked out the door. That was the first night she spent at her parent's apartment in years. The next day, he'd called and apologized, promised it would never happen again. He sent her flowers, brought her favorite candy to the theater, and she gave in and accompanied him to the cast party last week, where he gave her every indication he planned to repeat his behavior. Max had come to her rescue, like a knight in a shining...tuxedo. She smiled. He'd promised to be a gentleman, and he'd kept his word. As badly as she wanted this man, she'd never slept with a man on a first date, and she wasn't about to make an exception, even for someone like Maxwell Sheffield.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He rolled over on his side to face her, kissing her nose. He pushed her hair back out of her face. There was that look in her eyes again. Eventually, she'd tell him, he wouldn't push her.

"Not yet, Max. I promise, I WILL tell you, just not yet." The alarm started beeping again. "Oy, we'd better get up, or we're gonna have three extra bodies in here with us, and we'll have a LOT of explaining to do!" She kissed him softly. "Good morning!"

He reached over and turned off the alarm, then pulled her back for another kiss. "Good morning."

She lifted her head and listened. "Grace is awake." She pulled away from him and headed for the door.

"How can you tell?"

"Listen. She's calling for us." She opened the door and peered out quickly. "Time to get up, Daddy!" She laughed and headed down the hall. Grace was up and at her door when Fran got there. "Hi, Sweetie, did you sleep good?" Grace nodded and reached up for Fran to pick her up. Brighton's door opened and he ran to hug her.

"You're still here!"

"Yes, B., I'm here. Is your sister up yet?"

"I'll go wake her up!" He opened Maggie's door and jumped on her bed. "Maggie, Maggie, wake up, wake up! Fran's still here!"

"Get off my bed, you little troll! She said she'd be here. FRAN, make him stop!"

"Brighton, get off your sister's bed. Let's go downstairs, you can either watch the movie that daddy picked up, or watch cartoons while we make breakfast."

"Dad, Dad, Fran's still here!"

"I see that, son." He winked at Fran. "Ready to cook?"

"I'm ready to watch YOU try to cook. We'll be downstairs, Maggie." She led the younger children to the living room and turned on the television. "Movie or cartoons?"

"Uh, cartoons!"

"Ok, keep an eye on your little sister, and bring her to us if there's a problem. Grace, stay here with your brother, ok?"

"K, Mommie."

"Oy, here we go again."

"Don't worry about it Fran, let's just not make a big deal about it. Let's go start breakfast." She followed him into the kitchen.

"So, what are we fixing? I have no clue what these kids like...except Mexican food."

"That was Sarah's favorite. Last night was the first time we've had it since she died."

"Max, I didn't know. I asked the kids, and it was their choice."

"I figured as much. I'd actually forgotten how much I liked it myself."

She opened the refrigerator. "How about some fruit muffins, eggs, oh, this ham's still good. There's still juice that we didn't turn into punch."

"Did Niles throw that out?"

"Nope, it's still in here. He put the pitcher in the fridge. That'll be good tonight. I can make daiquiris out of it." She began pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator for breakfast. She whipped up the muffin batter and scooped it into the muffin tin, and started chopping the ham as Niles padded down the stairs.

"Someone's after my job!"

Fran laughed. "He couldn't afford me, Niles. Your job is safe!"

Niles stood and watched as Fran effortlessly threw breakfast together. "Max, could you go ask Maggie and Brighton to set the table?" Niles froze with the placemats in his hands. "Oh, sorry, Niles, did you want to do it?"

"Oh, no, Miss Fine, the children can set the table, if you can get them to do it."

The children came bouncing into the kitchen. "Hi, Niles!" Brighton took the placemats from him. "Thanks!" Maggie reached into the silverware drawer and pulled out the utensils. Niles watched them with amazement as they worked together to prepare the table. The oven buzzer sounded, announcing the muffins were done. Fran grabbed an oven mitt and pulled them out, setting them on the stove. She stirred the ham and eggs, satisfied they were done, she turned off the flame. Niles pulled down the serving bowls, and helped Fran with the muffins, as she dished up the eggs.

"Do you want me to make Mr. Sheffield's boiled eggs?"

"He didn't ask for them, I just assumed he'd eat what the rest of us eat."

"Well, he's eaten two boiled eggs and toast every day for over a year now."

"How boring. No, he can eat what I cooked. He left it to me, and didn't say anything. Remember, he gave YOU the morning off." She laughed and whisked the food into the dining room. "Maggie, can you go get your sister?" She dished up Max's plate and put it in front of him. "I hope you won't miss your boiled eggs this morning. You should have said something."

"Niles should learn to keep his big mouth shut. This is fine, Fran, it looks delicious." She dished up the children's plates and set them on the table. "So, are you still planning to go on your business trip?"

"No, I'm not. I called C.C. and left a message on her voice mail. I told her she'd have to handle the meeting without me."

"All right, Dad!"

"So, I guess you won't need me here, then." She looked over at Max.

He took her hand. "We definitely need you, Fran."

"Yeah, Fran, don't go."

Maggie walked into the room with Grace. "You're leaving?"

Fran looked at the sad faces. "Oy, I guess not. So what are we gonna do today?"

"The zoo!"

"The park!"

"The beach!"

"Coney Island!"

"Yeah, we haven't been there in a long time!"

She looked at Max. "Your call, Daddy."

He looked at the shining faces of his children. Coney Island. He thought back to the last time they were there. Grace was just a baby, and Brighton was too small to go on many of the rides. "All right, children. Coney Island it is. Now eat your breakfast, we'll need to get going."

Fran watched his face. There was something in his voice that told her this was going to be a rough day for him. Maggie and Brighton finished their breakfast quickly and hurried upstairs to get dressed to go, leaving Fran and Max with Grace.

"Ok, Honey, dish. What's wrong."

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"That pinched look on your face. Let me guess, you and Sarah used to take the kids to Coney Island all the time, right? You don't even have to answer, there's that look again. Max, if you don't want to go, why did you tell the kids we'd take them?"

"Fran, I've neglected them for so long, and you saw them, they're so excited about going. Just stay close to me. I'll need you today."

She got up and walked behind his chair, putting her arms around him. "This close enough? Or are we playing it cool in front of the kids?"

"They seem to be fine with us together. It seems like they are actually pushing us closer together."

She laughed. "Ya THINK?"

"Done, Mommie!" Grace looked up with egg on her face.

"And THAT one's worse than the other two combined! Sweetie, where's your napkin?" She walked over and handed her a napkin. "Wipe your mouth." She watched as she knocked off the egg from her face. "Will Niles clean this up?"

"Yes, Miss Fine, he will," Niles called from the kitchen.

"How'd you throw your voice into the kitchen?" She picked up Grace. "We're going upstairs to get dressed."

Max stood up and walked over to kiss his daughter. "Daddy kiss Mommie." She pushed him towards Fran.

"Yes, ma'am!" He laughed and leaned over to kiss Fran. "I'll be up in just a minute, I know how long it takes you girls to get ready."

"Hey, you're taking me to Nathan's. You'd better not keep ME waiting." She playfully poked him in the ribs before heading through the kitchen and up the back stairs.

An hour later, Max and Brighton were waiting impatiently in the living room, when they heard the girls come down the stairs.

"My goodness, look at you three." Fran had dressed them all in the same color, and put the same types of ribbons in their hair.

"Ya like?" Fran spun around. He'd never seen her in jeans before.

"Yes, I like a LOT."

Maggie and Brighton giggled and took Grace by the hand. "We'll be in the limo."

Max pulled Fran to him by the waist. "They're doing it again."

"I see that." She put her arms around his neck and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Is that the best you can do, Miss Fine?" He leaned in closer.

"I don't think you can handle my best, Mr. Sheffield."

"Try me." He pressed his lips to hers.

She responded by kissing him for all she was worth. When she pulled back, she smiled triumphantly. "Don't EVER dare me!" She tried to pull away, but he responded by pulling her roughly against him. He let out a low growl before claiming her mouth again. This time it was Fran that was left weak in the knees. She held on tightly to him, resting her head on his chest. When she looked up, she saw Niles grinning behind them.

"Are you driving us?"

"Yes, I was just on my way out, I didn't want to interrupt."

"You didn't want to miss anything, more like." Max scowled at his butler.

"Ah, so he's a yenta!"

Niles pouted. "I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Brighton said Monica was teaching you Yiddish. Yenta means nosy."

"Yes, Fran, Niles is most definitely a yenta."

"I'll be in the car, sir."

"I didn't offend him, did I?"

"No, he's fine. Ready to go?" He offered her his arm.

"Ready!" This should be an interesting day.

The day actually turned out better than Max expected. He kept focused on his children and Fran, that he forgot to miss Sarah so much. Fran made them stop at Nathan's twice for hot dogs, and pulled them into every shop. They all rode as many rides as they could, with the exception of Fran, who offered to sit with Grace while Max rode the cyclone with Maggie and Brighton…All five times. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. The children fell asleep one by one. Fran rested her head on Max's shoulder on the ride home and was almost asleep when they pulled up in front.

"Fran, Sweetheart, we're home." Max kissed her head softly. Had she heard him correctly? She opened her eyes and looked around. She reached over and woke the older children up.

"Can you carry Gracie upstairs, Honey?" Did that just come out of her mouth? Maggie and Brighton giggled and nudged each other. "Oy, it's late, what are we gonna do about dinner?"

"Niles will fix dinner. You go in and rest. I'll take Grace upstairs and let her sleep until dinner."

She nodded and followed him into the house. She could hear Grace crying for her as Max laid her in her bed. She plodded up the stairs and into Gracie's room. "What's the fuss, Angel? I could hear ya clear downstairs! I'll stay with her, Max. I was gonna lie down anyway, I'll just do it with her." She lay down on Gracie's bed and snuggled with the child. The two of them quickly drifted off to sleep. Max went downstairs and started the movie for Maggie and Brighton, then went into his office to check his mail and phone messages. C.C. had called to complain about handling the meeting herself. She'd be in a good mood when she got back. There were calls from some backers, and a disturbing call from one of his lighting crew. Somehow, Richard had gotten wind that Fran was staying at his house, and was not too happy about it. Wonderful, that's all Fran needed right now. He decided it was best not to mention it to her right now. She was having a relaxing weekend away from work and worries, and seemed to be having fun with the children. He walked into the living room and sat with Maggie and Brighton for a few minutes, before heading upstairs to check on Grace and Fran. He stood in the doorway, amazed by the sight in front of him. Fran and his daughter, sound asleep on Grace's bed, arms wrapped around each other. He stood there for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of the scene. He then moved to the bed and sat next to Fran, and began rubbing her back softly. He moved his lips to her ear and began to nibble on her ear lobe lightly. She slowly began to stir from her nap. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi. I guess I fell asleep."

"Dinner's almost ready. Do you want to wake her for dinner, or let her eat when she wakes up?"

"Let me see if I can get her up. If she sleeps too long this late, she might not get to sleep tonight." She gently woke the child and held her in her arms until she was fully awake. "You wanna go with Daddy?" Grace mumbled something into Fran's neck. "Sweetie, if Daddy doesn't carry you, you're gonna have to walk. I'm not gonna carry you down the stairs." Grace looked from Fran to Max, and then reached for her father. Fran got up and stretched. "The house is awfully quiet, what did you do with the other two?"

"They're watching the video I rented for them. They're still exhausted. I see early bedtimes for everyone tonight."

"You're not kidding! Especially after we were up so late last night." She followed Max and Grace down the stairs into the living room, where the other children were still glued to the movie. Max sat Grace down on the sofa next to her sister.

"I'll go check with Niles about dinner." He touched Fran's arm lightly before heading into the kitchen.

"This is a good movie, Fran. Have you seen it?"

"No, sweetie, maybe we'll all watch it tomorrow before Daddy has to take it back to the store."

"Cool! What are we doing tomorrow?"

Resting, if I have anything to say about it. I have to go back to work on Monday, which reminds me, I'd better call my sister and let her know where I am."

"Work? But, who's going to take care of us?" Maggie frowned as she looked up from the movie.

"I don't know, Angel. Niles, I suppose."

"But who'll read to us and tuck us in?"

"Your daddy can do that, can't he?"

"He CAN, but he doesn't. You're the only one that's done that since mom died."

Oy, did these kids have guilt down. Monica must have really rubbed off on them. "I'll talk you your father about it, all right?"

"Talk to me about what?"

"Dad, Fran said she's going back to work Monday. Who's going to take care of us when she leaves?"

Max looked puzzled. "I really hadn't thought about her leaving, Brighton. What time do you finish with work, usually, Fran?"

"It varies, depending on the job. I'm usually up cooking by four, then we have breakfast and lunch deliveries. Sometimes we work into dinner if we have a dinner party to cater." She looked over at him. "Why?"

"I was thinking, maybe you could make some sort of arrangement with your sister, so you could be here in the afternoons when the children come home from school?"

"Yeah!" Both children were on their feet jumping up and down.

Fran looked at them lovingly, then back at Max. "Kids, watch your sister for a minute, let me talk to your father in the office." She took him by the hand and led him into his office, closing the door behind them. "Ok, let me get this straight. You want me to wake up at three in the morning, cook for 4 hours, schlep food around Manhattan all day, go home, cook some more, schlep more food, THEN come here and take care of your kids until you come home at God only knows what hour...then they want me to tuck them in and read to them. Now I'm getting back to my place at close to midnight."

He pulled her into his arms. "Do you work for Nadine every day?"

"Yeah, pretty much. This weekend was slow, so she said she'd handle it without me."

"What if you came here just a couple days a week, so the kids wouldn't miss you so much?"

"The kids, huh?"

He kissed her lightly. "I might miss you a little myself."

"There's still Gracie. She'll be miserable with Niles all day, Max. Wait, I've got an idea. Let me call Nay." She picked up the phone and called her sister. Max listened with amusement at the playful bantering between the sisters. Fran was taking notes, this looked like it was getting complicated. "Ok, love you too. Bye." She blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. "Ok, I caught her in a good mood, Barry was out with the boys. Here's what we're gonna do. I'll get up, do my cooking, and start my morning deliveries. I'll pick up Grace around eight in the morning, and kiss the other two before they go off for school. Gracie will stay with me all day, and play with Nay's twins. They're almost the same age, it'll be good for Gracie to have friends her age. Then, after my lunch deliveries, I'll come back here, let Grace nap, and wait for Maggie and B. I can stay here Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but I gotta cover for Nay on the weekends if I do that."

"I can get Niles to watch the children the other two nights." She pulled out of his embrace and put her hands on her hips.

"Maxwell Sheffield, if Nadine and I are messing with OUR schedules, the least you can do is re arrange YOURS. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, you need to be here by three for the kids. I'll be here, but I'll have to go back to work sometimes. Tell me again why I'm doing this?"

"Because you love the children, because they adore you." He stepped closer and took her back into his arms. She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest.

"Max, I'm really scared. This is all happening so fast."

He held her tightly. She was voicing his thoughts. Two days with this woman, and he didn't want to let her go. They were talking like two working parents, arranging the childcare schedule. What if things didn't work out? The children were so attached to her. HE was so attached to her.

"I know, Darling, I'm frightened too. I didn't expect to feel this way."

"Neither did I." Her voice was almost a whisper. He held her in his arms, rocking her gently, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sir, dinner is on the table, the children are already in the dining room waiting for you."

"Thank you, Niles, tell them we'll be right in." He looked down into her shining eyes. "Ready to eat?" She nodded. He kissed her softly, then took her by the hand and led her to the dining room.

"So, are you staying with us, Fran?" Maggie looked up hopefully.

"Well, sort of, Honey. I'll be here through the weekend, and then I'll come by and see you in the mornings before you leave for school, and pick Grace up."

"Grace gets to stay with you?"

"Well, YOU have to go to school, B., I'll be here when you get home from school, until your father gets home."

"So you'll be our new nanny?"

"No, Maggie, I'm not going to hire a nanny right away. Fran and I are going to see how this works out."

"Are you guys gonna get married?"

Fran almost choked on her water. She was afraid to look at Max. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Well, Son, we haven't talked about that, yet. We've just started getting to know each other." He looked at Fran for help. She looked down at her plate and played with her mashed potatoes. She kicked off her shoe and ran her foot up Max's right leg. He reached down and grabbed her foot setting in his lap, and began to play with her toes.

Maggie looked up and smiled at her father. "What's there to know? She loves us, she takes good care of us, she makes us laugh, she's a good cook."

"Yeah, and she's pretty, and she reads to us..." Brighton chimed in with his sister.

Fran laughed and looked at Grace. "Wha? You're not gonna help them gang up on us?"

Grace climbed down from her chair and into Fran's lap. "Mommie!" She wrapped her arms around Fran's neck.

"And THERE ya go! Ok, kids g'nug already. Your dad and I will let you know if we make any important decisions, all right? Now eat your dinner, and then we'll pull out some games."

"We get family night two nights in a row? Cool!"

"I think we'll be having lots of family nights from now on, Brighton." He looked at Fran and winked.

Fran moved Gracie back to her seat, and the family ate and laughed through the rest of the mealtime. Afterwards, Fran helped Niles clear the table while Max took the children into the living room to pick out games.

"I can't believe the change in this house, Miss Fine. When I left Friday morning, it was dull and sad. I wake up Saturday morning to laughter. You certainly have brought about a change in this family."

"They all miss Sarah terribly. The kids just needed a bit more mothering than a nanny could provide."

"And Mr. Sheffield?"

"He's gonna take a bit more work. I think he's really torn about his feelings. He wants us to move forward, but feels guilty for loving her so much. He also feels guilty about his feelings for me. I've got him to talk a little bit."

"Good luck. I've known that man his whole life, and he's yet to talk about her death with me."

"The one I ache for the most is little Gracie. She doesn't even remember her mom. She just knows the person who cuddled her and wiped her little tears isn't here anymore."

"Which is why she's now calling YOU mommie, YOU'RE the one comforting her now."

"Oh, Niles, I love these kids so much, and I just met them. And Max, OY. You've known him forever, have you ever known him to fall for someone right away?"

"Just one time, Miss Fine."

"And did it last?"

"For eleven happy years."

The kitchen door burst open and Brighton came running in. "Come on, Fran, we're gonna play Candyland. Dad said to tell you to let Niles do his job, and...I forget the rest." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her from the room.

"Thanks, Niles."

"Any time, Miss Fine." He watched as the laughing child pulled her from the room. This was the same boy that was out of control just last week. Maybe Fran was right, all they needed was a bit of mothering.

The family sat on the floor around the table and played several rounds of the game. The children started yawning early. They'd had a long day.

"Are we having dessert tonight?"

"Honey, I think you've had plenty of junk today, what do you think, Daddy?"

"I agree with Fran, Maggie. You children had quite of bit of candy and ice cream today."

"How about we make sundaes tomorrow after lunch?"

"You'll still be here?"

Yes, Son, she'll be here tomorrow." He took Fran's hand and squeezed it lightly

He stretched and yawned. "Cool!"

Grace laid her head in Fran's lap. "Ok, I think it's time for bed, kids. None of you can keep your eyes open. Upstairs and into your showers."

"Awww, Fran, do we have to?"

"You heard her, children, upstairs." He stood up and picked up his youngest, then helped Fran to her feet. "You look like you could use a Jacuzzi."

"Oh, yeah, but where am I gonna find one of THOSE?"

"In my bathroom. I'll give Grace her bath, you go soak. I'll let you know when the children are ready for their story time."

She followed him up the stairs. "You're a lifesaver, you know that?"

"Just repaying the favor. The towels are in the cupboard next to the tub."

"Thanks." She kissed him softly, and ignored the giggles erupting from down the hall. Oy, those kids. She went into her room and pulled out another pair of pajamas and her slippers, then removed her makeup. Hell, he'd already seen her without it, and hadn't run screaming into the night. She pulled her hair up on top of her head and headed for Max's bedroom. She filled the tub and turned on the bubbles before slowly lowering herself into the relaxing warmth. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She could hear Grace's laughter as it traveled down the hallway. She smiled, thinking of Max getting splashed by his young daughter. That was her last thought, as the soothing bubbles lulled her to sleep.

"Fran?" He tapped on the bathroom door. Hearing no answer, he thought she might have finished her bath. He opened the door and peered inside. He held his breath as his looked upon the vision sitting in his bathtub. She'd fallen asleep, with her head on a towel. God, she was beautiful. His first instinct was to strip down and join her, but three laughing voices in the hall stopped him short. He turned sideways and rubbed her arm. "Fran, Sweetheart?"

She slowly opened her eyes. Oy, this water had gotten cold. She looked up and saw Max standing with his back to her, holding a towel out for her. She stood up and wrapped the towel around her. "Thanks." She looked down shyly. How long had he been standing there?

"Sorry, I tried to wake you up without coming in, but you were really out. The kids are ready to come in for their story."

"Oh, I'll be out in just a minute. I have my pajamas right here." He stood there admiring her beauty. "Wha?"

"You are so beautiful, Fran." His hands moved across her shoulders and up her neck. He took a step closer to her and pulled her to him, kissing her gently. "You smell so good." He wanted to pull the towel off and run his hands over her entire body. She had let go of her towel and wrapped her arms around him.

"You smell like Gracie's soap. She got ya good, huh? Why don't you shower while I read to the kids, then we can put them to bed and head downstairs for our movie."

"I'm sure they won't mind. You get dressed, I'll round them up and get them settled on the bed." She nodded and reached for her pajamas. Once he was safely outside the door, she dropped her towel, stepped into her bottoms, and pulled the drawstring. She pulled on the top and stepped into her slippers. She hung her towel over the rack and opened the door, and was greeted by three smiling faces.

"Hi, my angels. Did you pick out your book?"

"Grace did, it's her turn to pick." Fran looked at the selection. Good a short one. She couldn't wait to get downstairs into Max's arms.

She finished the book and started to herd the children down the hall. As she got the older children to bed, Max stuck his head out of his bedroom, wrapped in a red towel. "I'll be right there to help you tuck them in."

She looked down the hall and licked her lips. Did he look good enough to eat or WHAT? "OK, I'll be with Grace first, she looks the sleepiest." She helped Grace under the covers, and pulled the blankets up, tucking them under the mattress. "Good night, my precious. I love you." She leaned down and gave the toddler a hug and kiss.

"Love you mommie."

Fran sighed. "I love you more, angel."

Max stood in the doorway watching. "Good night, Grace, I love you."

"Night night, Daddy. Love you." She held out her arms to her father. Max hugged her tightly

"Sleep well."

They walked into the hallway, and Fran noticed tears in his eyes. "What is it?"

"That's the first time she's wanted me since her mother died." Fran took him in her arms and held him close.

"Why wouldn't she want her daddy?"

He wiped his eyes and smiled at her, then took her hand and led her into Brighton's room. They hugged, kissed, and tucked him in, before heading into Maggie's room, and repeating the same with her. They walked hand in hand down the hall and into the living room. Niles had already cleaned up the game, and laid out a tray of caviar and fruit, along with a bottle of champagne on ice.

"Did you do this?" She looked at him with dancing eyes.

"Do you mind?"

"No, not at all, what a great surprise!" She plopped down on the sofa and watched him put the movie in the VCR. He poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to her before sitting down beside her.

"To beginnings." He looked deeply into her eyes as they touched glasses and sipped the sparkling wine. They sat and cuddled on the sofa, caressing each other gently during the movie. They talked about the opening of his new play, and how they would attend the opening night party as a couple. Fran seemed nervous about seeing Richard, but Max assured her that between him and C.C., she would be safe. When the movie was over, Fran had fallen asleep in his arms again. Max got up carefully and went upstairs to turn down her bed. He came back and picked her up, carried her upstairs, and laid her in her bed. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her softly before retiring to his own room. He lay in bed for quite a while, thinking about the feelings he'd been having all weekend. He knew he was falling in love with Fran, and he was sure she was falling in love with him. They were so comfortable together, like he was with Sarah. He closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

Max was awakened by a scream coming from down the hall. Maggie? He got up and opened his door.

"No, no, stop! MAX!"

It was Fran. Max ran to her door and opened it to find her thrashing and fighting an unseen assailant. He sat on her bed and tried to wake her, but at his touch, she screamed louder and struck out at him.

"No, get away! Max, help me!" His heart was breaking. Who was hurting her? He grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Fran, Fran...wake up. I'm here, Darling." She began to calm as he rocked her in his arms.

"Max?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, you're safe now." She began to cry softly and held him tight.

"Don't leave me."

"Come with me." He pulled back the covers and helped her out of bed. He looked up and saw Niles standing in the doorway.

"Is she all right, Sir?"

"She'll be fine, just a dream. Come on, Sweetheart, let's go into my room." She nodded and continued to cling to him. He walked her to his room and helped her into bed. He lay beside her and held her tight until she stopped crying and shaking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Her voice was barely audible. She adjusted her grip to hold him tighter.

He held her and caressed her until he felt her breathing become regular. She had told him she felt safe in his arms. He intended to make sure she always felt that way.

Fran opened her eyes as the first rays of light came through the curtains. Niles was setting up a tray with coffee and scones. How did she get in Max's room? Then she remembered. The dream. She knew it was because she would be seeing Richard on Friday. She looked over at Max, still sleeping peacefully. She'd be with him, Richard wouldn't dare cross his boss...would he? She slipped out of bed and into Max's robe, whispering a good morning to Niles. Max stirred at the sound of her voice. She poured two cups of coffee and took a bite of the blueberry scone. She sipped her coffee, then picked up Max's cup and walked over to the bed, where he was slowly waking up.

"Good morning." He sat up in bed and she handed him his coffee.

"Good morning, thank you. Are you feeling better?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Niles made scones, would you like one?"

"Fran, you could barely function last night. It was him, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "Max..." They were interrupted by the bedroom door opening and Grace rushing in and jumping on the bed, almost causing Max to spill his coffee. Was this kid's timing great or what? She grabbed Max's coffee cup and sat it on the nightstand. "Hi, Angel!" She caught the bouncing child in mid air and hugged her tightly.

"Fran, you know we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later."

Later would be just fine. "I know, we will." She looked at him and saw the worry and pain in his eyes. "For now, just know that it's not as bad as you're thinking. He just got over possessive and thought he had the right to..."

He knew she was aching to tell him, and she would in time. "Well, I understand how anyone would feel possessive of you."

"But I never encouraged it with him. I went out with him FOUR times, and it was never CLOSE to what we have. We ate, we danced, we went to a movie, but there was no connection for me. HE acted like we were married or something."

"So you're really not going to see him again?"

"I told you...NO. I'm not seeing ANYONE else."

"Fran, I'd like to keep it that way. I'd like it to be just us, to see where this is going."

She put Grace down on the bed and sat next to him. "I'd like that, too, Max."

"I hate that you have to leave tomorrow."

"Then you're REALLY going to hate that I have to leave this afternoon. I need to go home and get some sleep if I'm going to be up at three in the morning."

"Why can't you just sleep here?"

"Because I have my own home, Max, I'll be back in the morning for this little one."

"This weekend has been wonderful. The children really enjoyed having you here."

"Maybe the break will be good for us. Things are moving so fast."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying...Max, I'm scared to death of this...us...I mean, I've been here with you all weekend, sleeping in your bed, like we've been together for years. What are we doing to ourselves...to these kids? I mean, have you LISTENED to them? One's calling me mommie, and the other two have us married!"

"And you're not ready for that."

She looked down and played with Gracie's fingers. "I never said that. I'm just not sure YOU are, Sweetie."

"I think you're right. I still see myself married to Sarah, which is why I'm so torn about my feelings for YOU. I keep telling myself that she's gone, that I should move on."

"Talk to her, Max. Go to the cemetery, sit down and have a long heart to heart with her. If THAT's too hard, go someplace the two of you found special, or just sit in your office and talk to her picture."

"I have...a bit. I just don't know how to explain you to her."

He looked up and Maggie and Brighton were standing in the doorway. "Just tell her that Fran loves us and takes good care of us, and that she helps us not to miss her so much. I think Mom would be glad she's here for us, Daddy."

"When did you get so smart, Maggie?" He looked proudly at his oldest daughter.

"A long time ago...you just never noticed until Fran got here." She looked at Fran and smiled, and walked over and sat on the bed, followed by her brother.

"Do you really have to leave today?"

"Yeah, B., this afternoon. I'll see you in the morning before you go to school. Now, what do you say we go downstairs and see what Niles has fixed us for breakfast?"

No one moved, Fran looked at Max for help. "You heard her, children, let's go eat. We can spend the day together before she has to leave."

Brighton jumped off the bed and kicked the door open before running down the stairs. They heard shattering glass coming from the foyer.

"The vase?" Fran looked at Max. He nodded and climbed out of bed.

"Margaret, go get dressed and put shoes on before you go downstairs."

"Come with me, Gracie, we'll go get dressed and let Daddy take care of your brother." Fran scooped up the child and took her to get dressed.

She sat down on Grace's bed and held the child close as the tears began to flow. What was happening here? It was like she belonged here, the kids felt that way, she felt that way, even Max felt that way. One weekend with this family and they were treating her like she'd always be with them. She got up and picked out an outfit and dressed Grace, then took her to her own room and got dressed while Grace played with her makeup brushes on the bed. It would be so easy to fall into this life, but she still felt like she was intruding on Sarah's life. This was HER husband and HER children. She flopped onto her bed. "Sarah, show me what to do!" Gracie lay down next to her and snuggled up against her.

"Where Sarah?"

"Oh, honey, Sarah is your mommie, she's in heaven." Grace looked at her and wrinkled her nose. She obviously didn't understand heaven. "Mommie's an angel, honey. She lives right here." She touched the child's heart.

"Sarah mommie?"

"Yes, baby.

"Here." She touched Fran's chest.

"I suppose she is, honey. She's your mom." Was this child precious or what? "Ready to go eat?"

"Waffles."

"Honey, try this. I want waffles."

"Want waffles."

"Better, and I'm with you. Waffles sound really good."

"Waffles sound good."

Fran laughed. "Yes, they do." She got up, took Grace by the hand, and led her down the back stairs.

They walked through the kitchen and saw the waffle iron on the counter. "Mmmm, Niles, you made waffles!"

"Waffles sound good."

Niles looked surprised. "She didn't just use a sentence, did she?"

"She sure did. Gracie, you are such a big girl!" She leaned down and gave her a big hug.

"I don't CARE!" Fran heard Brighton screaming in the other room.

"Brighton Millhouse Sheffield, you put that down this instant!"

They heard a crash from the living room.

"Oy, Niles! What's going ON in there?"

"Just more of what's been happening for the last year. Master Brighton has had quite a rough time since his mother died. She was the only one that could control him."

"Well, it's not gonna happen by Max yellin' at him. Gracie, stay in here with Niles, baby, I'll be right back." She walked through the dining room and into the living room. While she was upstairs with Grace, Brighton had all but destroyed the room.

"B.! What are you doin?"

"Fran, stay out of this."

"Don't you yell at her!" Brighton screamed at his father and ran to hug Fran.

"B., Sweetie, what's goin' on? Talk to me, honey."

"We loved Mom, and she left. Now we love you, and YOU'RE leaving."

She hugged him tightly. "Angel, I'm only leaving for a few hours. I don't LIVE here with you. You're gonna see me every day when I pick up Grace, and you'll see me after school. I'm not leaving you for good."

"But if you don't marry Dad, you can't be our mom."

She walked him over to the couch and they sat down together. "Sweetie, give us some time to get to know each other, OK? You don't marry someone after only one weekend. I love you, Sweetie, you think I'm just gonna walk out of your life?"

"Mom loved us, and she did."

She looked up at Max, who had gone pale. "Brighton, listen to me. Your mother didn't choose to leave you. I'm sure she fought very hard to stay. But sometimes, when a person is in an accident like your mom's, the injuries are just too bad, and they die. Your mom is still with you. She's here in your heart, and I'm sure she's always watching over you." She looked around the room. "And I'm sure she'd be pretty unhappy with the mess you made in here, young man. How about we start getting it picked up so we can have some of those delicious smelling waffles that Niles made?" He hugged her and nodded. "Just don't touch any of the broken glass, B.. Leave that to your father and me."

Niles was standing by the piano with a dustpan. "If you'll take care of serving breakfast, Miss Fine, I'll clean up in here while you eat."

Fran looked over at Maggie, who was still frozen by the hallway door. "Maggie, you and your father go into the dining room. I'll get Grace and be right there. Brighton, you help Niles clean this mess up, then wash up and join us."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Fran. Sorry, Dad." He walked over and hugged his father.

"Miss Grace is in her seat in the dining room, Miss Fine."

Fran took Max by the hand. "Thanks, Niles. Come on, let's go eat, he'll be fine, right, B.?"

He smiled at her. "Right, Fran."

They walked into the dining room, where they found Grace covered in syrup, giggling at them. "Hi, Daddy!"

Max looked at Fran, stunned. "Now we have TWO rooms that are trashed."

"Oh, Honey, she didn't trash the room, just her chair." She walked over and put a waffle on Grace's plate, and added some fruit.

"Fran, what are you doing? The child is covered in syrup!"

She put the plate in front of the toddler. "Here, angel, eat your breakfast. I'm feeding her. She's gotta eat. You and Maggie sit and eat, and watch this one, I'll go upstairs and run her a bath."

"What about her clothes?"

"Trust me. I have two nieces remember? I'm just gonna put her in the tub, clothes and all. That'll rinse the sticky out of them." She kissed Grace's head. "Mmmm, you've got it in your hair, too, don't you, baby? I'll be down in a few minutes."

Max watched as she disappeared through the kitchen door. He looked at his youngest daughter. "Grace, what got into you?"

"Waffles."

Maggie giggled. "She's right, she does have waffles in her! Don't look so mad, Daddy. Fran wasn't upset."

"It's just making more work for her, she's supposed to be resting today."

"So, why don't YOU give Gracie her bath? That way Fran can rest."

He hadn't even thought of that. "You know, Maggie, that is a wonderful idea. I think I WILL do that, and let Fran have a nice rest." He put his napkin on the table. "Gracie, are you done eating, Sweetheart?" The child nodded, and Max carefully picked her up and headed for the back stairs. "Maggie, finish your breakfast, please help your brother when he comes in."

"Ok, Dad."

Max carried the child upstairs and found Fran in the bathroom, setting clean clothes out for Grace. "Why don't you go rest, and let me bathe Gracie."

She giggled. "Max, Honey, last time you tried to give her a bath, she covered you in suds."

"I just need practice." He undressed his daughter and sat her in the tub. "Maggie's eating, Niles is with Brighton, I've got Grace, why don't you go lie down for a bit."

"Not yet. I was actually thinking of calling Ma. I thought it might be a good idea to have her meet the kids, since she'll be babysitting Friday night."

"She will?"

"Unless you have someone else in mind. You said C.C. will be there, isn't Niles driving us?"

"Oh, you're right. I've become accustomed to having a nanny around, and not having to think about a babysitter. Do you really think we can get Grace to stay with her after seeing her once?"

"No, I don't. Which is why I'll be stopping at Ma's during the week, so Gracie can get to know her a bit. And Ma comes to Nay's when we're cookin', she SAYS it's to see the twins, but Ma's become our official taste tester."

"You're telling me that there's someone who likes to nosh more than YOU?"

She playfully smacked his arm. "Hey! Where do ya think I learned it? Ok, if you've got things under control in here, and you're sure the kids are ok with Niles, I'm gonna go make a couple of phone calls."

"Why don't you use the phone in my room? The children won't disturb you in there."

She looked at Grace lovingly. "Maxwell, these kids couldn't disturb me anywhere." She ran her fingers through his hair before exiting the bathroom and heading for Max's room. She fell backwards onto the middle of his bed, then rolled over and buried her face in his pillow. She inhaled deeply through her nose, filling her nostrils with his scent. She smiled contentedly, then shook her head. _This is nuts, how could I be so crazy for this guy already? _But she was. That man, those kids, this house...the whole package had her hooked and was reeling her in. Now she was going to call her mother. Ma would either scare him off for good, or make her fall in love with him for life. She reached over, picked up the phone, and dialed her sister's number first.

"Hey, Nay, it's me. Just wanted to make sure there were no changes for tomorrow. No, no, I'll still be there. Of course, I'm bringing her. I can't leave her with Niles. He's got a ton of stuff to do, and he can't watch a two year old. What's she gonna do at the theater? That place is filled with strangers, she'd be a wreck. I need to be here before eight, so I can see the other kids, too. Because I promised 'em, Nay. If I get here by seven thirty, I can eat with them, make sure Maggie's hair is perfect for school. You should see how Max tried to fix it yesterday! Now? I'm in his room, why? He's givin' Gracie a bath. Niles left her alone in the dining room with waffles and syrup. No kidding! Ok, I'll see you in the morning. Yeah, I'll be there as close to three as I can. Yeah, I AM planning to go home, but not sure how that's gonna work out. Max wants me to stay here, so I don't have to schlep all over town tonight. Get a pen and take down the number here. You might as well have it, looks like I'm gonna be spending a lot of time here." She gave her sister the phone number and hung up. Now for the fun part. She had to tell Ma about Max.

"Hi, Ma! Wha? Didn't Nay tell ya? I've been filling in for Monica, babysitting. Well, sort of babysitting. Remember that guy I had to break a date with Friday night? Well, turns out, they were HIS kids We ended up having our date Friday after all. No, the kids had gone to bed. We watched a movie, had popcorn. Uh, no, I stayed here. In Monica's room, MA!" No WAY could she let her mother know that she stayed in Max's room, even though nothing happened, she could just HEAR her mother. "Yeah, I'm still here. The kids and I really hit it off, they wanted me to stay, and since Monica isn't coming back, I told Max I'd help out with the kids. I know, the older two will be in school, and Nay said I can bring Grace. She can play with the twins, they're about the same age. I need a favor though, Ma. Can you baby sit next Friday night? Max's new show is opening, and Niles, that's the butler, will be driving us, so with no nanny, there's no one to watch the kids. I know they don't know you. I was sort of hoping that you'd come over today to meet them. I'll have Grace with me this week, so you'll see her at lunch. Manhattan, Park Avenue. Max? He's a producer. Musical theater. Nay has the contract for his show. Well, I didn't see him, but he saw me. Then, last week, I was at that cast party with Richard, and I danced with him. Remember, I told you the next morning. No, I'm NOT gonna see Richard again. Max and I are, well, sort of exclusive now. I know it's fast, but that's what we want. So, Ma, will you come over? Thanks, Ma." She gave her mother the address and directions and hung up the phone. She was NOT looking forward to this afternoon. She closed her eyes for just a moment, and then all of a sudden, felt the bed shaking. She opened her eyes and saw Grace bouncing on the bed, wrapped in a towel. She grabbed the child and held her close.

"Where are your clothes?" She peeked into the towel. "There's a naked baby in there!" She tickled her and laid her on the bed. "Max, could you bring me her clothes, please? I put them in the bathroom."

"I know, I saw them, she wanted YOU to dress her. Did you have a good rest?"

"Who rested? First I called Nay, made sure everything was the same for tomorrow. I gave her the phone number here, I hope that's ok. Then I called Ma. She said she'd baby sit Friday for us. She's also coming over for lunch, so get your battle armor on. Ma's inquisitions can be pretty brutal."

He laughed. "Inquisitions? Brutal? You've never met my family. THAT'S brutal. I'll be right back." He walked down the hall, retrieved Grace's clothing, and handed it to Fran. She dressed the child as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"I think she ate more syrup than she wore. She's really hyper today!" She finished dressing her and lifted her to the floor. "Ready to go downstairs and see what B and Maggie are up to?"

"Bang Bang." Grace pulled her toward the door.

"Yes, Sweetie, we'll watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Tell Daddy to come on."

"Come on, Daddy!"

Max took her by the hand and looked at Fran. "I can't believe how much she's talking all of a sudden."

Fran looked down at the child pulling her down the stairs, then back at Max. "That's because now she's got someone talking to her, and listening to what she's saying. Wait till she starts playing with Hannah and Miriam. Those two never shut up, this baby will be talking nonstop by next weekend, after a week with the Fines!" She laughed as they entered the living room. "Looks like Niles and B. got everything cleaned up."

"I wonder where they are?"

"Dining room probably. I wonder if there's any waffles left?"

"That's right, you didn't eat, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I'm gonna go eat with Mags and B., if you keep her occupied in here. I'm sure Niles is still cleaning the syrup mess."

She walked into the dining room and was met with Niles scowl. "That child needs a leash!"

"Niles, you left her alone with syrup and waffles. She was just hungry."

"It's easy for you to be calm, YOU don't have to clean up her mess, Miss Fine."

"Sorry, Niles. Are there any waffles left?" She opened the warmer. "Ah! One left!" She slapped the waffle on a plate and added some syrup. "So, kids, you almost done? Gracie wants to watch the movie."

"Almost, Fran." Maggie downed the last of her milk. "My mother is coming over around lunch time today. I wanted you to meet her, since she's going to baby sit you on Friday when Daddy and I go to his opening."

"So, when you and Daddy get married, she'll be our grandmother?" Brighton stuffed a bite of waffle in his mouth and grinned.

"B., stop pushin'. Please don't say anything like that around my mother. She's bad enough on her own, without help from you two."

The two children looked at each other conspiratorially. "Ok, Fran. We promise."

"Now, why don't I believe you?"

"May we be excused, Fran?"

"Sure, kids, take your plates into the kitchen, please. Yeah, I know, you're not used to helping out. It's not gonna kill ya to schlep your dishes to the sink for Niles, now is it?"

"No, Fran."

They picked up their plates and glasses and took them into the kitchen. Niles looked up from his scrubbing. "How DO you do that?"

"What?"

"Get them to do things without arguing. Their mother could do that, but no one else."

"Well, their father yells too much, and the only women they've had have been a string of nannies that don't love them. Well, Mon loved them, but she wasn't the touch and cuddle type. Me, I touch, I hug, and I guess they're responding to that." She picked up her empty plate and headed into the kitchen where Maggie was rinsing the dishes. "Thanks, Maggie. You two ready for a movie?" They nodded. Fran rinsed her plate and laid it in the sink. "Come on, let's go rescue your dad. I left him in the living room entertaining Gracie." They headed for the living room, when Fran suddenly stopped, and motioned for the kids to be quiet. There, on the living room floor, was Max, playing with his daughter. He was on his back, and Grace was perched on his feet, which were high into the air. He flipped her off and onto his chest, hugging her tightly. Fran wiped away a tear as she watched them together. It was just about the most precious sight she'd ever seen. Grace looked up and saw them watching the scene.

"Mommie! Look, Daddy fly!"

"I saw, honey." She walked over to the VCR to put in the movie.

"Mommie, what doin?"

"I'm puttin' in the movie, sweetie." She picked up the remote and sat on the sofa. She started punching the buttons to get the movie started.

"What doin'?"

Fran looked over at Max. "Where did THIS come from?"

"It's because she has someone to talk to her and to listen to what she has to say." Max started to get off the floor, and was hit in the head with a flying pillow from the sofa. He grabbed the pillow and tossed it back at her, then got up to sit next to her.

"Wha? You assault me with a pillow and now you wanna sit with me? I don't think so mister. Where should we sit him, kids?"

"In the chair over there."

"In his office."

"Gracie, where should Daddy sit?" Max was looking for an ally.

"Daddy sit Mommie." He'd found one.

"Oh, yeah, use the baby to get to me. You know I can't tell her no."

He sat down on the sofa and pulled her back against him. She picked up Grace and held her on her lap. B came over and reached for Fran's free hand, and Maggie cuddled up against her father. Niles walked through the room and saw the scene. This looked like one happy family. Miss Fine definitely belonged here with them.

The family was still cuddled together when the doorbell rang just before lunch. When Niles opened the door, he was greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Sylvia Fine, Fran's mother. Do I have the right house?"

"Yes, ma'am, the family is in the living room watching a movie with the children. May I take your jacket?"

"Oh, thank you...Mr...."

"Niles, I'm Mr. Sheffield's butler."

"Oy, he's got a butler. This is one fancy schmancy place!"

Niles smiled. He liked this woman already. "Follow me; you've got to see this." He walked into the living room, with Sylvia right behind him. The family was still huddled together. Max was playing with Fran's hair, Fran playing with Brighton's hair with one hand, and holding Grace's hand with her other. Maggie was lying on her father's leg. Grace looked over and saw Sylvia then turned in Fran's lap, burying her head in Fran's neck. Fran looked over to see what had frightened the child.

"Ma, how long have you been here?" She tried to sit up, hoping Max would take the hint and move. He stood up to introduce himself.

"How do you do, Mrs. Fine, I'm Maxwell Sheffield." He extended his hand to her.

"Why so formal, call me Sylvia." She took his hand. "And who are these adorable children?"

Fran stood up, still holding Grace. "This is Maggie, and Brighton, and this shy one, here, this is Grace. Kids, this is my mother. Grace pulled her head up and looked at Fran. "Frannie's mommie." Gracie looked at Sylvia and smiled.

"Mommie angel. Here." She pointed to her chest.

"That's right, Sweetie."

"Fran, what's she saying?" Max moved over closer to his daughter.

"Watch. Where's Gracie's mommie?"

Grace pointed to the ceiling. "Angel."

"Good. And where does your angel live?" Grace pointed to her chest, then to Fran's chest. Then she reached for Max and put a finger on his heart, as well. "And what's my name?"

"Frannie. Frannie mommie."

"Oy, we were so close, Sweetie. See, Max, she knows the difference."

Max rubbed Fran's arm and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I see that."

"Are you all right?" He nodded and smiled. He was more than all right. He was more certain than ever that he was in love with this woman.

"Fran, how do you say grandmother in Yish?"

"Yiddish, Brighton. Bubby."

"Bubby?"

"B., we've talked about this."

"I know, I was just curious."

Sylvia stood taking this all in. Her daughter looked like part of this family. The children loved her, and the way that handsome man looked at her, he loved her, too.

The family went into the dining room for lunch, and everyone laughed as Fran and Sylvia told hilarious stories about various members of the Fine family. They couldn't wait to meet Grandma Yetta, Sylvia promised to bring her by to visit soon. After lunch, as Sylvia prepared to leave, Gracie ran to hug her, much to everyone's surprise.

"I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, Ma. Probably the same time as usual. I have morning deliveries, and Nay is gonna do afternoons, so I can be back here in time to be here for the kids, and put Grace down for her nap."

"Nice meeting all of you. Max, you have adorable children. We'll get along fine this weekend. See you tomorrow, Darling. I love you."

"Love you more, Ma!" Fran shut the door behind her mother. "Well, that wasn't TOO bad, was it.?"

"No, not at all. I found your mother totally charming."

Grace was starting up the stairs. "Night night."

"Max, you're nuts, my mother is NOT charming. I'll be right down, I'll put Grace down for her nap. Come on, Sweetie, are you sleepy?" She took the child by the hand and led her to her room. She read her a story, and started to feel a bit tired herself. After Grace fell asleep, she went downstairs to look for Max. She tried the living room first. "Where's your daddy, Maggie?"

"His office, I think."

"Thanks, honey." She walked into the office and found him on the phone, arguing with C.C. She sat on the couch and waited for him to finish, then went over and sat on his desk.

"Max, I need to go. I've got to get home and get to bed."

"I wish you'd stay here"

"I know, but I need to go home, check my mail, water my plants, miss you and the kids terribly."

He stood up and pulled her from the desk into his arms. "We'll miss you too. I've already gotten used to seeing your face when I wake up."

"Yeah, we're setting a great example for the kids. Max, the more they see me here, the more they expect us to live happily ever after."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"If it's gonna happen, nothing."

"Fran, I think it's going to happen, but I understand about the children. I don't want them hurt either. All right. I won't push you. If you feel you need to go home, I'll back you up with the children."

"Grace is sleeping, so it's just Maggie and B. It's a good time for me to slip out. I'll be here for breakfast, save me a good seat."

"Right next to me."

"Good. Now walk me out...I need protection from those two angels in the living room." He took her hand and walked with her into the living room. "Kids, I'm leaving. I'll see you for breakfast."

"You're not staying for dinner? Who's going to read to us, to tuck us in?" Brighton had a panicked look on his face.

"No, Honey, I have to get up very, very early, so I need to go home and get some sleep. Your daddy can read to you and tuck you in."

"But he doesn't DO it right, Fran. Why do you have to live somewhere else? Can't this be your home?"

"Your father will read to you and tuck you in just like I taught him, won't you?" Max nodded. "And I already had my apartment a long time before I met you kids. My plants probably miss me." Bad choice of words, Fran.

"And what about US? Don't you think WE'LL miss you? Aren't we more important to you than some stupid old plants?" Maggie was on her feet with her hands on her hips. Boy, this kid learns FAST.

"Yes, Maggie, you kids and your daddy are more important to me than anything. That was a very bad choice of words. Tell you what, I'll call you before you go to bed, and I'll be here to eat breakfast with you in the morning. Now PLEASE come give me a hug." She held out her arms and the two children clung to her. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you, too Fran. Promise you'll call?"

"Cross my heart, Angel. Now, go finish your movie, let me get outta here." Max followed her to the front door and took her in his arms, kissing her softly.

"I'll miss you too, you know."

"I know. It's gonna be awfully quiet. I'll talk to you tonight, and I'll see you in the morning." She leaned in for another kiss. Could that man make her toes curl, or WHAT?

He watched her get into her Jeep and drive away, and then returned to his office, closing the door behind him.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Here we go again!"

"He won't stay in there like with Mom, will he?"

"I don't think so, Brighton, at least I hope not."

Fran pulled her Jeep into her parking garage and shut off the engine. She sat and looked around for several minutes. This was the first time she had an uneasy feeling here. She grabbed her purse and suitcase and headed up the stairs. She opened the door to her apartment and tossed everything on the sofa. She went back down stairs, retrieved her mail from the box, and returned to her apartment, flinging the stack of envelopes on the dining room table. She looked at her plants. "Oy, you poor babies, you need a drink, don't you." She had just filled the watering can and started rehydrating the first pot when the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Ma. Yeah, I'm home. Just gonna feed the plants, grab a light nosh and fall into bed. What? No, he hasn't been here, there was no note outside. Yeah, the door's locked. Oh, you didn't. Ma, why did you tell Max he was lookin' for me? Yeah, I know, Ma. I love you, too. Yeah, I'll call him. I told the kids I'd call anyway. Night, Ma."

She hung the phone up, walked over, and locked the extra dead bolts on the door. She finished watering her plants and took the can back to the kitchen, when the phone rang again. _This has to be Maxwell._

"Hi, handsome. Oh, Richard, I thought you were someone else. It doesn't matter. Yeah, my mother told me you were over there. You've gotta quit bothering them. Richard, we are NOT going out! Well, for one thing, I don't like the way you treated me. And for another thing, I'm seeing someone. THAT is none of your business. No, I didn't see a note. No, you are NOT coming over. You're where? What NOTE, Richard? Where?" She felt herself go weak in the knees. She looked toward her open bedroom door. She always kept that door closed. She dropped the phone and walked into her room. She screamed as she found the note he'd left her. It was stuck to the wall with one of her steak knives, right above her bed. She didn't touch it, but walked over and read it. "I've missed you, I'll be back soon. Love, Richard"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fine Mispucha**

Chapter Four

Fran ran out of her room sobbing. She grabbed the phone and hung it up. She picked it back up to call Max, but Richard was still on the line. She hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and keys and ran down the stairs, hoping he wasn't already in the garage. She dropped her keys trying to unlock the door, and then stopped to take some deep breaths and try to compose herself. She finally got her door unlocked, climbed in and headed back to Manhattan; to the one place she knew she'd be safe. Traffic was just as bad going into Manhattan as it was coming out earlier that day. By the time she pulled up in front of the Sheffield house, it was after 7:00 pm., and she was a mess. She didn't bother to knock on the door, just let herself in and ran upstairs to "her" room. She didn't want the kids to see her like this. Niles had heard the door slam, and walked into the foyer just in time to see Fran disappear into the upstairs hallway. He looked out front and saw her Jeep parked crooked, with one wheel on the curb. Something was amiss here. He went upstairs to where his boss was getting the children bathed and ready for bed.

"Mr. Sheffield, why don't you let me bathe Miss Grace for you." Niles stood out in the hallway, hoping his employer would take the hint that he needed to speak to him away from the children.

"What is it, Niles?"

"Sir, if I could see you out here for just one second."

"Gracie, sit right here, Daddy will be right at the door, all right?"

"Ok, Daddy."

He stood up and walked to the doorway. "Now what's so blasted important?"

"Sir, you might want to check out things in the nanny's old room."

"What the devil are you talking about?"

Niles lowered his voice. "Miss Fine, sir. She's back, and I believe there might be something wrong."

"She's here? I didn't hear the doorbell. What makes you think something's wrong? Maybe she just forgot something."

"She didn't RING the doorbell, Sir. I hear the door slam, and saw her as she ran up the stairs. And her car is parked like she just flew into the space, one wheel is on the curb."

"That doesn't sound like her. Gracie, Niles is going to help you finish your bath, all right, baby? Grace giggled and splashed soapy water all over the floor. "Sorry, Old Man. I'll be in with...I'll be back as soon as I check on her."

Niles frowned at the child. "You had to do that, now, didn't you?"

Grace giggled again. "Love you Ni yals." Niles had to smile. She sounded just like Miss Fine.

Max walked down the hall and stopped at Fran's door. He opened the door slowly and saw her in the middle of the bed, curled into a ball. He stepped into the room and closed the door silently behind him. "Fran?"

She turned over and jumped into his arms. Her face was stained with tears and mascara, and her eyes were red and puffy. She'd obviously been crying for quite some time. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held on as if her life depended on it. "Oh, Max, please hold me."

He held her tightly as she sobbed into his neck. He rubbed her back and kissed her head softly in an attempt to comfort her. "Sweetheart, what happened, did you get into an accident?"

She shook her head and tried to breathe. "He was there, Max."

"He, who? Where?"

She took another breath. "Richard. At my house."

"What? He was waiting for you?" He saw the state she was in. Dear God, what had he done to her?''

"No, he left a note. Over my bed. It was stuck to the wall with one of my knives. Max, how did he get into my house?" 

"Did he ever have your keys?"

"No, I'm so careful with them. Ma called me, and said he'd been to her place looking for me, asking where I'd been. Then later the phone rang, I thought it was you. It was Richard. He said he was on his way, he was right down the street." She began sobbing harder, clinging tighter to him. "I didn't know what to do; I just grabbed my purse and keys and ran out. OH, GOD, I don't think I locked my door!"

"Relax, Fran, you're safe now."

"I didn't know where to go...I knew I couldn't go to Ma's, he'd been there. I got in my Jeep, and it just steered itself back here."

"Smart Jeep. That reminds me; I need the keys so Niles can go out and park it straight."

"I was kinda in a hurry. I didn't want the kids to see me like this. I didn't want to upset them."

He led her into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. He pulled a washcloth out of the cabinet and filled it with cool water, and began cleaning her face. "How's that feel?"

"Good. I must look awful."

"I've seen you look better."

"Oh, thanks, I feel so much better." She managed a weak smile.

"There's that beautiful smile. Well, part of it, anyway. I'm glad you came back here."

"I knew I'd be safe here." She reached for his hand as he wiped her face.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, lifting her up and pulling her to him. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, responding passionately to his kiss. His tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip, and she tried to catch it with her own. He tossed the washcloth into the sink and began to back her out of the bathroom towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. As they reached the bed, Max lowered her down gently. They sat and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. He knew that tonight, if he asked, she would be his, but he knew that in her state, tonight wasn't the right time. He had plans for their first time together. She deserved romance, candles, flowers, and fine wine. Not rushed passion. He took her in his arms and held her close. They heard Grace giggling down the hall, and Brighton and Maggie arguing.

"Do I look all right? I could really use some hugs from the kids, too."

"You look beautiful, as always."

She blushed. "Thanks. Max, what are we going to tell them? We told the kids I'd be gone till breakfast!"

"You can always say you missed them terribly, and couldn't sleep without them down the hall from you."

"Yeah, I like that one. That'll work. You know, I didn't bring any clothes, no toothbrush, make up, nothing."

"We'll send Niles over to your place. We need to make sure it's locked up properly anyway. Maybe the police need to be called about that note."

"And how do we explain it. Let's see, this girl was dating a lighting director, dumped him, and is now dating the producer. Max, the press will make a huge scandalous affair out of it. Maybe he'll cool down once he realizes that you and I are together, and I really don't want to be with him."

"Let's hope so. Are you planning to do the lunch deliveries at the theater this week?"

"Yeah, since I'll have Gracie, I figured he wouldn't be able to try anything. Plus, I'll get to see you during the day."

"Good, I'll make sure to make a show of greeting you, us playing with Grace together."

"You're ready for us to go public? You know how the press is."

"Fran, let me worry about the press. Sarah's been gone for a year. I'm allowed to move on...especially with someone who respects her memory like you do. I meant to tell you today, that thing you taught Grace was amazing."

"Oh, about her mother? I felt like I needed to do something. Every time she calls me mommie, I just ache for what Sarah is missing. Well, I know she's watching. I just hope she thinks I'm doing a good job." She smiled and laid her head on Max's shoulder.

"I'm sure she does."

They sat quietly holding each other for a couple of minutes, listening to the sounds of the children coming from down the hall, and Niles trying to corral them for a story.

"Hey, it's story time. That's MY job." She stood up and straightened her clothes. "Am I presentable?"

He pushed some stray curls out of her face. "Absolutely. Let's go get the kids and bring them into my room for family story time." She nodded and looked into his eyes.

"Max..."

"I know." He kissed her softly. "Me too." He took her by the hand and led her into the hallway. "Call them."

"Maggie, Brighton, Gracie! Story time!"

All three children came barreling out of their rooms. "Fran! Mommie!" They ran to her and almost tackled her. "We saw you leave!"

"I know, my darlings. I missed you so much that I watered those nasty old plants, got my mail and came right back to see you!"

"Are you going back home tonight?"

"She IS home, Maggie." Niles came out of the bathroom, finally getting Grace's mess cleaned up. "Children, go into my room and wait for us, we'll be right there." The kids ran down the hall and into the master bedroom.

"Feeling better, Miss Fine?"

"Yeah, Niles, thanks."

"Niles, would you mind running over to Queens and checking out Fran's apartment? She isn't sure if she locked the door, and she'll need a few things. She left in a hurry tonight and forget to pack a suitcase."

He really didn't want to drive all the way over to Flushing, but seeing the worried look on Fran's face, he knew he really didn't have a choice. "Of course, Sir. Miss Fine, make me a list of what you need, and where it is, and I'll take care of it for you."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Niles!"

"Did you eat tonight, Fran?"

"No, I was going to make a sandwich before I went to bed, but then..."

"I'll take care of that, sir. Why don't you come downstairs with me, Miss Fine? We can make out the list, and I'll fix you something for dinner."

"Thank you Niles. Oh, and Niles, if any calls come for Fran, don't give out any information. Everything is to go directly through me, is that clear?

"Yes, sir."

"Even if it's her mother, no information until I say otherwise."

"Max, is that really necessary?"

He put his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "Yes, Darling, for now, it is. I don't really like you even leaving the house until we know you're safe."

"Ok, whatever you say. Right now, I'm too tired and hungry to argue."

"Then go with Niles, eat a little something, and come finish story time with the children."

"Yes, Sir." She giggled and followed Niles down the back stairs into the kitchen. He warmed her some leftover roast and potatoes and made her a salad, while she worked on her list. "This is the key to the front garage door of the building, and this is my door key...but I'm not sure if I locked it, I ran out so fast. Be careful, Niles. I don't know what this guy might do if he shows up while you're there. Well, I know he won't do what he tried with..." She became quiet and stuffed a large bit of roast in her mouth.

Niles drew a silent breath as she spoke. He knew the secret she was keeping from Mr. Sheffield. This man had tried to assault her. She did say tried, didn't she? No wonder she was afraid of him. He watched her hands shake as she made out the list. She was terrified just thinking about being there. He reached out and laid his hand on hers reassuringly. "It will be all right, Miss Fine. Have you considered notifying the police?"

"Yeah, I have. But now, with Max and the kids in the picture, I hate to get a big scandal started. You know how the press likes to blow things up. They'll say..." Her eyes filled with tears.

"It wasn't your fault, Miss Fine. You did nothing wrong. I have a friend on the local police department. Please...allow me to call him and see if they can't arrange a confidential report, just to get this on record...in case anything else happens. The more you allow this man to get away with, the bolder he'll become."

"Oh, Niles. How did this happen? I mean, I went out with the guy FOUR lousy times!" The tears were starting to flow freely now. He handed her a handkerchief.

"Miss Fine, please try to relax. I have your list, why don't you go up and enjoy the children before they go to bed."

"I think I will. I can't really eat much more, anyway. Thanks, Niles."

"Don't mention it, Miss Fine." He watched her plod up the stairs, then picked up the phone and called his friend on the police force. He agreed to meet Niles at Fran's apartment, write up the report, and take pictures of the damage.

Fran walked slowly up the hallway. She could hear Max reading to the kids, Brighton interrupting every other line. She peeked in to the master bedroom, and Max looked up and smiled. "Feel better?"

The children jumped off the bed and ran to meet her. She sighed deeply. "I do NOW. Thanks, guys, I really needed that."

Grace was tugging on her hand, pulling her towards the bed. "'Mon, Mommie, reeeeeaaaad."

"Ok, ok, I'm comin'." She sat on the bed next to Max and looked at the book. She really wasn't in a reading mood, but how could she deny these sweet babies. She took the book from Max and started to read. By the time the book was finished, Grace was asleep, and Brighton was almost there himself. "Ok, Maggie, off to bed. Daddy and I will get these two into bed."

Max picked up Brighton, and Fran lifted Grace and they walked down the hall together. Fran got Gracie tucked into bed without waking her up, and didn't wait for Max, before returning to the bedroom and laying down. Max finished with Brighton, and looked in Grace's room, expecting to see Fran sitting on the edge of the child's bed, watching her sleep. He walked back into the hall and started checking rooms, until he got to his room. He found her lying on his bed crying.

"Fran, it'll be all right, I promise."

"Will it? I feel like everything I've worked for these last 10 years has fallen apart. I just get my apartment paid for, and now I can't live there, because I've got a lunatic after me. My business is suffering, because I can't work with several of my regular clients, because of the same lunatic. Nadine can't keep running the business by herself."

"How long is the lease on your apartment?"

"Max, it's not a lease. I OWN it. I know it's small, but it's what I could afford at the time. I'd been working for Nadine for two years, and saved up enough to put a down payment on it on my eighteenth birthday. Maybe after all this dies down I'll be able to go back."

He lay down next to her and held her close. "I really don't WANT you to go back, Fran."

"Well, I can't hide out in Fantasyland forever!"

Max pulled on her shoulder to turn her around facing him. "Fantasyland? What are you talking about?"

Fran pointed towards the children's rooms. "Them, you, us. What are we doing here? I feel like I've walked into someone else's life and taken it over."

"Now you've completely lost me, Sweetheart."

The tears flowed faster, her emotions had finally gotten the better of her. "Max, it's not supposed to be ME reading to the kids, tucking them in, helping them with their homework...and it's not supposed to be me sleeping here with you at night. She's still here, Max, all around us, don't tell me you can't feel her." She pushed her forehead into his chest.

"I just don't know how to let her go, Fran."

"Max, you don't even acknowledge that she ever LIVED any more...how can you accept that she died? Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. When the kids try to talk to you about her, you change the subject, when they start talking to ME about her, you leave the room. Max, honey, I don't know enough about her to help the kids. It's gotta come from you."

"Fran, you of ALL people should know that there are some things just too painful to talk about."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, I know that. But if I knew that my silence was hurting someone I loved, then you can be damned sure I'd be talking about it."

"But it IS hurting someone! Fran, seeing you in this kind of pain is killing me. I couldn't protect Sarah, but if I know what I'm fighting, I CAN protect YOU."

"Max, if you knew everything, you'd never want to see me again."

"I doubt that very seriously."

"Just give me a little more time?"

"Take all the time you need. You know you can trust me, don't you?"

"Maxwell, you are one of the only men I KNOW I can trust. Ai, Max, I don't think I can stay awake until Niles gets back with my pajamas. I've got to get up in almost 6 hours."

"I think we can figure something out." He got up and walked to his dresser, and pulled out one of his pajama tops. "I don't think the bottoms will fit you, but how's this?" He handed her a black silk pajama top.

"THIS is perfect. Thanks." She kissed him lightly and headed for the door. "Good night."

"Are you going to be all right in your own room? Maybe you'd better stay in here, where I can take care of you if you have another nightmare."

"Max, it's getting harder and harder for me to sleep in the same bed with you and not..." She couldn't continue. How could she tell the man that being that close to him turned her on more than she'd ever been turned on in her life?

"We'll be fine. I have some work to do downstairs, so you'll be fast asleep when I come to bed. I just don't think you should be alone tonight."

"Maybe you're right."

He turned down the covers on the bed. "You go in the bathroom and get changed; I'll get you tucked in." Fran stood at stared at him. It was clear by his tone he was not taking 'no' for an answer. She went into the bathroom and changed, folding her clothes neatly and laying them on the chair as she came out. Max was busy fluffing her pillow with his back to her.

"Thanks for the pajama top, this will work out just fine."

He turned around, and wasn't prepared for the sight that was before him. He couldn't speak, his mouth was dry. It was all he could do to not grab her, throw her on the bed and ravage her on the spot. He swallowed hard, trying to compose himself.

"Let's get you into bed, shall we?" He reached for her hand, and helped her into bed. As she climbed into bed, the silk pajama top slid up, revealing a black thong, and most of her backside. Max didn't know if he'd be able to control himself much longer. He had to get out of this room and think of something else. Once she was in bed, he pulled the covers up over her, as if he was taking care of one of his children. He kissed her lightly. "Sleep well. I'll leave the intercom turned on, and the door ajar, so if you need me, just push this button right here. Do you need anything else before I go?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Thanks."

He pulled his red silk pajamas from the dresser. "I'm going to change now, so I don't wake you later." He stepped into the bathroom to change, then emerged and pulled on his robe. "There's water on the other nightstand if you need it."

"Thanks, Max. G' night."

"Good night. I'll be up in a couple of hours."

She nodded and turned over on her side. He clicked off the light and pulled the door almost closed before heading downstairs to the office.

Niles finally got the pass card to work and pulled the car into the garage at Fran's building. He parked the car in her space and headed upstairs to her apartment. He barely noticed the man sitting on the bottom of the next flight of stairs. Entering Fran's apartment, he pulled the list from his pocket and started assembling the items on her dining room table. On his third trip from her bedroom closet, he was startled to find a man standing in the living room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a friend of Miss Fine's. She sent me to get some of her things."

"Where is she? Is she all right?" This British guy looked familiar. He knew he'd seen him before.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose her whereabouts. As for her condition, she's not physically injured, if that's what you're asking."

"Look, I wanna know where she is! Why does she need this stuff?"

"I'm just doing as she asked. I'm sure if she feels you need to know where she is, she will tell you herself." Niles was getting angry. This had to be the man who had been harassing her. He decided to take a chance.

"Miss Fine has been threatened, and she's staying with a friend. Apparently, the man who has been threatening her broke into her apartment today. The police are on their way here as we speak to take a report."

The man looked toward the door. "The cops are on their way here? She called the cops on me? Who the hell does she think she is? I take her to a nice place to eat, show her a good time, she's a tease, you know...and now, when I try to pay her some extra attention, she calls the cops. Look, you just tell her that she hasn't heard the last of me. She's MY girl, and I don't give up that easy. You tell her that, ya hear?"

"What was your name, Sir?"

"She's only got one boyfriend, she'll know who sent the message." He turned and walked out the door, slamming it open as he left.

_Miss Fine is well rid of THAT one._ He continued getting her things together, and began filling her suitcases with her clothes and make up. He was about to take the first load to the car when his friend appeared in the doorway.

"Everything under control here, Niles?

"It is now, Andrew. You missed Richard, he was here about 20 minutes ago."

"Damn. Sorry we missed him. This is Sgt. Denny. He's handling the report for Queens, since it's out of my jurisdiction."

"The note is in here, Sgt. I didn't touch it; I don't think Miss Fine did, either." They walked into the bedroom and checked out the note, still stuck into the wall. The two officers checked out the apartment and wrote the report. They had Niles sign it.

"Where can we find Miss Fine if we need to ask her any questions?"

"You won't release her address? My employer is trying to keep her whereabouts as quiet as possible, for her protection."

"No, her address will be confidential."

Niles gave the officer the address and phone number.

"She's got to be pretty shaken up about this, you sure she doesn't want this guy picked up?"

"Quite sure. She's afraid of the negative publicity it may bring to Mr. Sheffield. The sad thing, is that I'm afraid that this break in is only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. She fled to her mother's after her last date with this man, and she's alluded to something else. Something she seems afraid to speak of."

"Well, this report should help some. At least we've got a record of the guy harassing her. Do you know if this guy knows where she works?"

"She's self employed. She's been avoiding clients where she might run into him. And starting this week, she'll have Mr. Sheffield's young daughter with her, so hopefully if she DOES run into him, he won't try anything with the child present."

"So, Niles, buddy, you through here? Need some help carrying this stuff downstairs? Looks like this lady is movin' in for good!"

"Yes, thank you. I think if Mr. Sheffield has his way, that's exactly what will happen. Those two are perfect for each other, Andrew, but they're both so afraid of commitment. Him, because of the memory of his late wife, and her, because of this mess with that director. I wish Mr. Sheffield could just fire him. Bloody unions! He can't do anything unless the man pulls something AT work."

That's IT! "I'll have to discuss it with Mr. Sheffield, of course, but, instead of avoiding the theater, what if Miss Fine made a POINT of stopping by to see him during the day. She'll have his daughter, they could come by for lunch breaks, or just to let Grace see her father. And then there's the opening next weekend. She'll be attending the gala with him Friday night, and the opening of his new show on Saturday. Even if Richard isn't there, he's going to see it in the papers. This will be Mr. Sheffield's first time dating since the death of his wife last year. I hate to see what the press will do to them."

"As long as she's always in plain sight of a lot of other people, Niles, and keep an eye on your boss as well. If this character views him as the reason Fran isn't with him, there's a possibility that he could be in danger as well."

Niles stuffed the suitcases into the trunk, and made sure he took a copy of the police report with him. It was quite late by the time he returned home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fine Mispucha**

Chapter Five

Niles was surprised to see a light coming from his employer's office when he arrived home. He made several trips to the car to get all of Fran's suitcases, and then went into the office to see what was keeping his boss up so late.

"Mr. Sheffield? I'm surprised to see you still up."

"Ah, Niles, any problems?"

"Well, your director showed up while I was there. He wasn't too happy to see me there."

"What did you tell him? You didn't tell him she was here, did you?"

"Oh, NO, Sir. I told him that the police were on their way, because Miss Fine was being harassed. I pretended I didn't know who was doing it."

"The police? Niles, you didn't go against Fran's wishes, did you?"

"Well, she and I talked in the kitchen, while I fixed her dinner. I tried to convince her to at least let me call Andrew and get a report filed. She didn't tell me not to."

"So he took a report?"

"He brought along a Queen's detective. He made the report out. They have your name and address, but assured me it was all confidential." He produced the copy of the report.

"I think I'll lock this up in the safe." He put the document in the safe and yawned. "I think I'll turn in now, Niles. Where did you put Fran's things?"

"The suitcases are still in the foyer, sir. I wasn't sure where they needed to go."

"You can put them in the nanny's room. Fran's sleeping in my room. I didn't think she should be alone tonight...not after the nightmares from earlier. I couldn't talk her out of going in to work, so if you hear someone moving around at three in the morning, it's just Fran."

Niles smiled. So, she was in his room again. "Very good, sir. Good night."

"Good night, Niles."

Max stared at the paperwork in front of him, but found it impossible to concentrate. Was she sleeping? Did she need him? He looked at his watch. He'd been sitting here for hours and not accomplished a bloody thing. He shoved the papers into a folder and tossed it on the corner of his desk. He might as well go to bed; he knew he'd wake up when Fran got up to go to her sisters for work. He got up, turned out the light, and headed upstairs. Fran was curled up in a ball on the left side of the bed. By the looks of the blankets, she'd had a fitful night so far. He pulled off his robe and tossed it into the chair, and slid into bed next to her. As he touched her, she turned over. He took her into his arms, and she sighed his name, sending a wave of excitement through his entire body. He looked over at his alarm clock, making sure the alarm light was on. He felt her body relax as she fell back into a deep sleep. As tired as he was, sleep was a long time coming for Maxwell. He knew he was already hopelessly in love with Fran, but he still loved Sarah just as deeply. He felt he wasn't being fair to either woman...but Fran was HERE. Would Sarah understand? Would she be happy for them? _Oh, Sarah, please, help me to let go of you. You know I'll always love you, but I love Fran, too. Please give me a sign, my darling? _Fran stirred in his arms. He felt guilty thinking of Sarah while he held her. He closed his eyes and kissed her head. Any other woman would have told him to jump off the Queensboro Bridge by now, but not Fran. She was more patient and understanding that anyone he'd ever met. He knew he couldn't keep holding back with her. Something had to change, and it had to change soon.

He was still holding her tightly when the alarm went off. He reached over and turned it off as she started to get up. "Don't go."

"Go back to sleep, I have to go. Nay and I have a ton of work to do this morning. I'll be back for breakfast...IF you let me go, Mista!" She looked around the dimly lit room. "Did Niles get over to get me some clean clothes?"

"Everything's in Monica's old room. I didn't want him to wake you last night bringing it in here."

"Well, that's MY room, now, isn't it? Max, I can't keep sleeping in here."

He hadn't counted on her not wanting to move into his room. "Well, uh, of course that's your room now."

She kissed him lightly. "You get some sleep, I should be back by 7:30, unless we run into trouble, but for SURE I'll be here by 8:00 to see Brighton and Maggie before school."

"What kind of trouble does a caterer run into? Richard doesn't know where Nadine lives, does he?"

"Not that I know of, and you wouldn't BELIEVE the trouble we get into. Burning muffins, bread doesn't rise...not to mention Hannah and Miriam being underfoot constantly."

"And you want to add another two year old to the mix."

She giggled. "Yeah, I love trouble!" She pulled out of bed and grabbed his robe. "I'm gonna borrow this, I'll bring it back in before I leave." She blew him a kiss and disappeared into the hallway. Max heard the water turn on for her shower. He found himself drifting back to the day she fell asleep in his Jacuzzi, how beautiful she was, lying there among the bubbles. He wished he had the courage to just march down the hall, step into the shower with her, and show her just how much he loved her. But he just couldn't, not just yet. Several minutes passed, and his door opened and she stepped inside quietly. She laid his robe back on his chair, tiptoed back to the bed, and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I'm still awake."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did the shower keep you up?"

"No, was just fighting the temptation to come down the hall and wash your back for you." He decided to chance it, test the waters.

"Mmmm, NOW ya tell me. How about a raincheck?"

The water was lovely. "Absolutely. OH, Fran, grab my keys off the dresser and take them with you. You'll need to lock the door behind you when you leave."

"Won't you need them?"

"Not till after you get back at breakfast."

She looked at the clock. "Well, then, I'd betta get outta here, or I'm not gonna get back here in time to see the kids." She kissed him once more. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll miss you. Be careful."

"I'll miss you, too. I'll be fine, sweetie."

He listened for the front door to close, and then heard her Jeep start up and head down the street. He closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, sunlight flooded his room, and Grace was jumping on his bed.

"Hi, Daddy. Where Mommie? What doin', Daddy?"

"Good morning, Sweetheart! Listen to you talking!"

"Where Mommie? Want Mommie."

Max looked at his clock, seven-fifteen. "She'll be here, soon, Grace. Why don't we get you dressed?"

"Mommie do it."

"No, Grace, she's at work. Let's surprise her and have you all dressed when she gets home." He got up and donned his robe, then scooped up his daughter and carried her back to her room. There was an outfit laid out on top of the dresser already. When had she done this? Max smiled. She must have checked on Grace before she left for work. Max dressed her and tried to brush her hair. "Why don't we leave your hair for now? Where's Brighton and Maggie?"

Grace pulled him by the hand and led him to his son's room, where Brighton was still in bed. "Brighton, son, time to get up. Breakfast is in a few minutes.

"Will Fran be there?"

"She's going to try her best to be here. She said if she misses breakfast, she's definitely going to be here before you leave for school. So...let's get up and get ready so you can spend more time with her." THAT worked. The boy was up and heading for his shower.

He heard Maggie's shower start up. He walked into the hallway, where he found Niles heading for the back stairs. "Niles, can you take Gracie with you for a few minutes, so I can get dressed?"

"Of course, Sir. Miss Margaret is up already, I trust you were able to get Master Brighton out of bed?"

"He's up, I reminded him that Fran would be here."

"Mommie coming home."

"Yes, Sweetheart, she'll be home soon. Why don't you go downstairs with Niles and draw her a pretty picture?"

"Ok, Daddy." She ran to Niles and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, Ni yals!"

Niles smiled and shook his head as the child pulled him down the back stairs. Max returned to his room and showered and dressed. As he headed down the stairs, he heard familiar laughter coming from the dining room. She was home. A wave of relief washed over him. He walked through the hallway and into the dining room, where his family was already assembled. He sat down and patted Fran's hand.

"How was your morning?"

"Busy. I need to get back over and get cooking. Nay's booked a dinner for us for tonight."

"So you have to work tonight?"

"No, I'm done after I cook. Nadine's hiring a couple of students from the Culinary art program at the Art Institute, and she's breakin' 'em in tonight. I hope that these two will work out. Nay wants to spend more time with Barry and the twins, and now, with us...well, she said it's hard to build a relationship while we're working opposite hours." She smiled at him.

"Nadine's got a point. So you'll be here for dinner?"

"I'll be here right after lunch. I need to get Grace down for a nap, and I'm sure she'd feel better sleeping in her own bed"

"You're sure you want to take her this morning?"

"Absolutely, Max. Niles has too much to do, and she'll have fun with the twins."

"Go work Mommie."

"See? No WAY can I tell her she can't go now." She grinned and returned to her breakfast.

"So, what are your plans for lunch?"

"I usually stop by Ma's, why? You makin' a better offer?"

"I just thought, if you had time, I could take two of my girls to lunch."

"I can make time. You've got yourself a date, mister!" She looked at her watch, then at the older children. "Ok, you two, it's almost time for school, run upstairs and brush your teeth."

Maggie and Brighton got up and ran upstairs. "Now, why do they jump when you tell them to do something, and I have to tell them ten times?"

She laughed as she picked up Grace and headed upstairs. "I don't know, Honey."

He smiled as he watched her walk from the room with Grace on her hip. The children had been the same way with Sarah. They were already starting to see Fran as their new mother. He sensed it the first time he saw her with the children. _What do you think, Sarah? She loves our children, and they worship her. She'll never let them forget you. You see how she encourages them to talk about you. Even little Grace, even though she calls Fran 'mommie', Fran makes sure she knows who her mother is. We've always made big decisions together, my love, and this definitely is a big one._

"Mr. Sheffield?"

"Niles, yes, what is it?"

"I said the children are ready to leave, Miss Fine thought you'd want to say goodbye."

"Yes, of course." He hurried into the foyer where Fran was hugging the children. "All ready to go, children?"

"Uh-huh. Bye, Daddy. Will you be home tonight?"

"Yes, Maggie, I'll be home for dinner."

"COOL!" Brighton hugged his father tightly, then looked over at Fran. "You'll be here, too?"

"Yes, my darling. I'll be here when you get home from school"

Niles stood in the doorway to the living room, watching the family interact. What a change a weekend made. Friday, he was the only one to see the children off. Today they were a family again, complete with a mother. If Mr. Sheffield didn't hang on to this woman, he was going to quit, right after he kicked him in the seat of the pants. He watched until the children left for school, then headed into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes.

"Does Grace have a duffle bag, backpack, something like that. She's too old to still have a diaper bag. I need to pack up some toys and clothes for the morning."

"Why does she need clothes?"

"You've never been to my sisters when we're cookin'. Han and Mir always get into something, make a mess, and I'm sure they'll drag Grace right into the middle of it."

"Oh. You seem awfully calm about this."

"I'm used to it; it's really no big deal, Max. So, what time do we meet you for lunch?"

"How's 12:30? Will that give you enough time?"

"That's actually perfect, and then I can come right home and put Gracie down for her nap."

"Do you want to chance the theater, or meet me somewhere else?"

"You're thinking about Richard, aren't you? Maybe the theater is best. I could run into him anywhere, and at least at the theater, you'll be there. I really don't think he'll try anything with Grace there."

"Just watch yourself, now that he knows about the police report..."

"What police report? Max, you didn't...Niles. Niles did it, didn't he?"

"He said you didn't tell him not to. Now, Fran, stop frowning, I have to say I agree with him on this one. This way, you've at least got a record of him harassing you and being in your apartment."

"And how does he KNOW about it?"

"He showed up while Niles was packing your things. Niles played dumb, and told him that someone was harassing you, and you were staying with a friend. He was fine until Niles told him the police were on their way, then he made some rude comments about you and left."

"What did he say?" He couldn't have told Niles what happened...could he?

"Niles wouldn't tell me. He said it would just upset me, which is probably right."

"He's just a schmuck, Max, don't let him upset you."

"What upsets me, is that he upsets YOU." He took her into his arms. "I wish I could protect you from this guy."

"You ARE protecting me, Sweetie. You think he's gonna come HERE? Even when he finds out we're together, he's not gonna come here and cause trouble."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, because he'll see today that you belong with me and the children." He kissed her softly, and then kissed his daughter.

"Yes, I do. Honey, I've got to get to Nadine's. You want to help me pack a bag for Grace?"

"Sure." They headed up the stairs. "Do you want the limo?"

She laughed. "The limo would be nice, but I think I need to drive, so I can leave as soon as I'm ready. I don't want to have to wait for the car."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. If this little angel gets cranky on me, I want to be able to toss her into her car seat and schlep her out of there." She grabbed a couple of outfits and some toys and began stuffing them into a backpack. "But you're not gonna get cranky are you, Sweetie, you're gonna be a good girl, right?"

"Good girl, Mommie."

"See? We'll be fine, Daddy. Ok, Gracie, give Daddy a kiss goodbye, we need to go. OH, Max, I need her car seat."

"It's in the front closet; I'll walk you out and put in the Jeep for you." He picked up the backpack and walked the girls down the stairs. He pulled out the car seat, and took it out to Fran's Jeep and installed it for her. "Oh, before you go, wait one second." He walked into the office and opened the safe. He reached into the back and pulled out a small box. Opening the box, he removed a set of keys and pulled several of the keys off. He returned to Fran and handed her the keys.

"Here, put these on your key ring. This is the back door, and these are the two front door keys. Now you can get in if Niles isn't home." He handed her a slip of paper. "This is the alarm code. Drive safely. I'll see you at lunch. I'll miss both of you."

"We'll miss you, too, won't we Gracie. Say bye to Daddy."

"Bye bye, Daddy!"

He walked them out and strapped Grace into her car seat, kissed Fran and watched them drive away towards the Queensboro bridge. He couldn't wait until lunch.

"What took ya so long, Frannie?" Nadine opened the door to her sister. "Hi, Gracie! Did you come to play with the girls?"

The child's face lit up. "Uh-huh." Fran put her down and she ran to the twins. The girls all hugged each other as if they were long lost friends.

"Sorry, Nay, Max had to get me keys to the house, and he wanted to talk before I left. First he tried to talk me out of bringing Gracie, AND THEN tried to talk me IN to taking the limo instead of the Jeep."

"Ya know, Frannie, I hate you SO much right now."

"Wha?"

"You got this guy that obviously adores you, doesn't MAKE ya take the kid, and wants to send you off to work in a limo. Wait, he gave you keys to his house?"

"Yeah, he did. We had, um, a little excitement last night."

Nadine raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Excitement? Really! So, dish, already!"

"Not THAT kind of excitement, Nadine! I went home and was getting ready for bed, and Richard called."

"What did that schmuck want?"

"He said he'd been at my place waitin' for me, and then went to Ma's to find out where I was. He said he'd left me a note. Nay, it was on the wall of my bedroom, above my bed. He'd stuck it there with a steak knife!"

"What?"

"He said he was right down the street and he'd be right there. I hung up and grabbed my purse and got outta there."

"Why didn't you come here?"

"I don't know, I couldn't think. I got in the Jeep and ended up back at Max's place. He sent Niles back for my things, and while Niles was packing my stuff, Richard showed up. Niles called the police, and they took a report. He said he wanted to have a record of this, in case Richard tries anything else."

"Good for Niles! So, you're living with Max, now?"

"I guess so, Nay. It's just moving so fast."

"Do ya love him? More important, does he love YOU?"

"Yeah, Nay, that's what's so scary, I think I DO love him. I KNOW I love the kids. As for him, the way he acts, the way he treats me, yeah, I think he loves me, too. Last night, when I was so upset, he made me feel so safe. And I can sleep in his bed, in his arms without being afraid that he'll try something."

"So you haven't slept with him?"

"Well, yeah, we've slept. We haven't had sex. He's having a rough time letting go of his wife."

"Fran, why do you always pick a guy with some sort of problem?"

"Nay, his wife DIED. He's been totally honest with me about his feelings for Sarah. He's never gonna stop loving her, I know that. She's the mother of his children. He's taking steps in the right direction, though. We're going to his opening night together, and to the opening party. The press will see us together."

"This is that thing this weekend, when you're leaving me alone with all those orders."

"Nay, you said it wasn't a problem!"

"I'm just messin' with ya, Sis. I can't believe my baby sister is involved with a big macher producer." She headed toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, one that I'm supposed to meet for lunch in FOUR hours, so we'd betta get movin'! What time do the students get here?"

"They'll be here in about a half hour. We can get started, though. Come on, girls, get your toys and come into the kitchen."

Fran picked up a handful of toys and carried them into the kitchen. "Is Ma coming by this morning to taste test?"

"Yeah, but she said you were going to HER place for lunch."

"Oy, that's RIGHT! I'd better tell her I can't make it."

Nadine pulled the flour from the shelf and sat it on the table. If she's not here by 9:30, I'd call her and let her know." The doorbell rang and Nadine went to answer it. Fran was busy at the stove when she heard all three girls start to giggle uncontrollably.

"What are you kids....OH MY GOD! NAY, get in here!" She began to cough as the cloud of flour dust reached her. Hannah was tall enough to reach to the table and pull down the bag of flour, and the three girls were having a "snow" fight with it.

"Hannah Rebecca! Miriam Joy! What do you think you are doing?" Nadine was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips; the two culinary students behind her were trying not to laugh.

"Snow, mommie!"

"Grace Sheffield, this is something your brother would do!"

"Where B?"

"B is in school, baby. And YOU, my darling, are getting a time out." She picked up the child, carried her over to the sink, and stood her up inside it. She slowly dusted the flour off her clothes, and used a wet paper towel to remove the flour from her face. "Oy, Gracie, why today?"

Fran could hear the water being run in the bathroom. "Frannie! Bring her in here, we'll just stick them in the tub and clean 'em up."

She looked over at the students. "Hi. Welcome to Fine Catering. Would you two mind sweeping up the flour that our sweet little girls spilled?"

"Hey, no problem. Where's the broom and dustpan?"

"In that tall cupboard in the corner, and could ya keep an eye on the oven? If the timer goes off, the potholders are right next to the oven, just pull the chicken out for me? If you need us, we're right down the hallway. Just follow the sound of the giggles." She scooped up the laughing child and headed for the bathroom. "And your daddy asked why you needed a change of clothes!" She put Grace down and started to undress her.

"What doin', Mommie?"

"I'm putting you in the tub, Munchkin."

"Why, Mommie?"

"Because you are a pasty mess." She finished undressing her and plopped her in the tub with the twins. The three girls must have been communicating telepathically, because they all three started splashing at the same instant, soaking Fran and Nadine. "All RIGHT! G'nug you three."

"Welcome to motherhood, Frannie! It's not too late for you to get out."

She looked lovingly at Gracie. "Oh, yeah, it is, Nay."

"You got these three rugrats for a minute? I'll go check on our students."

"Sure, Nay." She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started to wash the flour out of Grace's hair, then moved on to the twins.

"What doin', Mommie?"

"I'm washing the flour out of Han's hair."

"Han's hair dirty?"

"Well, you should know, Angel, you were the one to make it dirty." She laughed and reached for a towel. "Ok, who's getting out first?" Grace stood up and reached for her. "I should have known." She lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in the towel. "Stay right here." She pulled the plug and grabbed another towel. As she lifted Mir out of the tub, Grace took off down the hallway. "Oy! NAY, naked baby escaping!"

"Which one? Oh, here she is!" She grabbed the towel-clad child as she ran by.

"No, Auntie Nay, want Mommie!"

"Did you hear her, Frannie?"

Fran came down the hallway carrying the twins. "I sure did! Gracie, you are such a big girl! Nay, can you grab her back pack?"

Nadine picked up the backpack and the girls carried the children to the twin's room to get them dressed.

"Still lovin' motherhood, Frannie?"

She finished dressing Grace, and the child leapt into her arms. "Are you kidding? Ok, Gracele, are you gonna behave now, so I can get some work done?"

"Well, THIS morning is just about shot."

"If we can get these three angels to play without getting into any more mishegas, maybe we can still salvage the day."

They returned to the kitchen and Fran got the three girls to sit and play, and with the extra two sets of eyes provided by the students, the girls stayed out of trouble. When Fran took the last batch of cookies out of the oven it was time for her to leave.

"Ready to go see Daddy, Angel?"

"Mommie see Daddy! Bye Auntie Nay!"

"Tell the girls goodbye, Sweetie."

Grace hugged the twins. "Bye, Han. Bye, Mir"

"Where Daddy cookies?"

"You wanna take some cookies for Daddy, honey?" Grace nodded and pointed to the cookies. Fran grabbed a couple hot cookies and wrapped them in foil. "Go get your backpack, Gracie." The toddler ran into the twin's room and came running back with her backpack.

"Go, Mommie! See Daddy!"

"Ok, ok, we're goin'! You're sure you'll be ok without me this afternoon, Nay?"

"I'm sure! Go see that handsome man of yours!" She hugged her sister, then kissed Gracie. "Bye, love you."

"Love you more, Nay."

"Love you more, Auntie Nay!"

"Oh, yeah, she's your kid, all right!"

Fran laughed and headed for her Jeep. After securing Grace, she headed across the bridge and into the theater district. She found a parking space a couple of doors down from Max's theater. She grabbed the backpack and lifted Grace from the vehicle. "Ok, Sweetie, let's go find Daddy!" She took the child by the hand and they walked to the theater, and went inside. As their eyes became accustomed to the dim lights, Fran spotted Max sitting down near the front. "There's Daddy, baby, down by the stage. Go get him!" Grace ran down the aisle, with Fran walking quickly behind her.

Fran hadn't noticed the lighting crew on stage. She was focused on watching Grace and getting to Max. "Hey, Richard, your girlfriend's here."

Richard turned around and watched Fran hurrying down the aisle. _Who the hell is that kid? She must be babysitting one of her sister's brats._ Max noticed Richard looking toward the back of the theater and stood up and looked up the aisle. He moved out of his seat into the aisle to greet his daughter. He picked her up and tossed her above his head.

"Hi, Sweetheart! Did you have fun this morning?"

"Hi, Daddy! Fun with Auntie Nay. Make cookies."

"Well, SHE didn't make cookies, but she made sure we brought you some." She looked over Max's shoulder and saw Richard watching her every move. "Max, Richard..."

"I know. Come here." He pulled slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I missed you." He kissed her gently."

"Mmmm...You must not have missed me very much." She smiled seductively at him.

His mouth again sought hers, this time for a deeper, more passionate kiss. "Better?"

She held on to him to steady herself. "Oh, yeah. Much better. So where ya takin us for lunch?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe home? I may have to come back for a bit, but I thought it might be more relaxing for you."

"Sounds good to me. Maxwell, we've drawn an audience on stage."

"Let's see if I can't get you out of here before there's a problem." He turned around and took a couple of steps toward the stage. "That's lunch everyone. We'll pick back up at two." He stepped over and picked up his jacket and briefcase and returned to the girls. "Ready, ladies?"

She tossed a look over her shoulder. Richard was still standing in the middle of the stage, watching them leave. "So ready. The Jeep's right outside." They walked outside and as Fran started to open the door, Max reached for her keys. "Whatcha doin' honey?"

"What doin, Daddy?"

"I thought I'd drive."

"My Jeep?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No one's ever driven my Jeep." She took a deep breath and handed him the keys. "But, I trust you. Just don't hurt my baby."

"Not with my two babies inside, I won't." They strapped Grace in her seat, and Max helped Fran into the passenger seat. As he started the car, Richard and some of the lighting crew appeared at the door to the theater. "Don't look at them, Darling." Fran turned in her seat and played with Grace's hands as they drove past the men.

"Well, he knows where I am now."

"And who you are seeing. Fran, I can't fire him unless he does something on the job."

"I know, union rules."

"I think we need to keep the Jeep parked in the garage from now on. It's more convenient out front, but it leaves it a target for vandalism."

"This is never gonna end, is it?"

He reached over and patted her hand. "It will, and hopefully soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fine Mispucha**

Chapter Six

The rest of the week flew by. Fran continued working mornings with her sister and helped train the culinary students to take over most of her duties, freeing her up to spend more time with Max and the kids. Richard had started calling the house on a regular basis, and was seen parked across the street in the evening. By the time Friday rolled around, she was more than ready for a party. Max had gone to Bloomingdales with a picture of Fran, and the sales girl had assured him that the ruby red Carmen Marc Valvo Silk Charmeuse dress would be perfect for her. The sales girl that modeled it for him was just about Fran's size, and even though the girl looked great in it, he knew Fran would be stunning. He picked out a pair of gold and jeweled Manolo Blahnik sandals, and a gold evening bag to complete the look. As soon as Fran put Grace down for her nap, she started getting ready. She was nervous, because she knew Richard would be there, but excited, as this was their first date without the children...and the first time he was officially acknowledging her as his girlfriend in public. She wanted everything to be perfect. She climbed out of the Jacuzzi and patted herself dry. Pulling her robe around her, she headed down the hall to her room and plugged in the curlers. She looked at the beautiful silk gown hanging on her closet door. That sweet man was just way too good to her. She pulled off her robe and massaged perfumed lotion into her skin from head to toe, then pulled the robe back on. She rolled her hair up and began applying her make up when she heard the front door close. She looked at the clock...too early for the kids, and Niles always used the back door. Max. She opened her door and headed down the stairs, where she found him at the foyer table looking through the mail.

"I already threw out the love letters from your other girlfriends, if that's what you're looking for."

"Darling! Don't you look adorable!"

She put her hand to her head. She'd forgotten about the rollers. "Adorable? I must look AWFUL!"

He grabbed her robe sash and pulled her to him. "I don't think you could look awful even if you tried." He kissed her softly. "You smell delicious." He ran his mouth down her neck kissed her throat."

She mustered all the self-control she had and pushed him away. "Oh, no ya don't mister. You don't get to unwrap this package until your party." She couldn't believe she'd just said that. But she did want him. And she wanted him NOW. Damn rollers! He pulled her back to him.

"Is your mother spending the night?" He nibbled on her ear.

"Yeah." Her brain was turning to mush.

"Make sure we put her in the guest room, I don't want to be disturbed tonight. Niles will have us a nosh prepared in our room when we get home."

He was driving her crazy. "Our room?"

"Well, we have YOUR room, for when you're being good, and our room..."

"For when I wanna be bad." She grinned wickedly at him. Tonight was the night.

"Hello, hello! Oh, get a ROOM, you two! YUCK!" C.C. breezed through the front door holding a stack of paperwork.

"Hi, C.C." Fran pulled back from Max and adjusted her robe.

"C.C., I thought you were finishing up things at the theater."

"Maxwell, it's after two, it's done. The caterer is there setting up, Fran, who is that yummy new employee of yours?"

"Yummy? Steven?" She laughed. "Honey, I don't think you're his type."

Max raised his eyebrows. "And just who is his type, Fran?"

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not his type either! Now, you, Sweetie, YOU keep away from him."

C.C. laughed and headed toward the office. "It figures. All the good ones are either taken or gay. Maxwell, we really need to go over these papers, if you can pull yourself away from Franniepoo for a few minutes."

"C.C., be nice."

"Oh, she's just mad because I suggested she take Niles as her date tonight. I mean, he's already gonna BE there, and he is a good lookin' man."

"That's not a bad idea, C.C., unless you've got a date already."

"Maxwell, I'm not going to show up at our opening night party...in front of the press...with your hired help!"

"C.C., with the problems I'm anticipating tonight, I'm going to need Niles inside with me. Instead of you BOTH going alone, I'd really appreciate it if you'd ask him to sit with you, dance with him, be nice to him."

"Maxwell!"

"Honey, maybe it would be betta if you went with C.C. and I just stayed home."

"No bloody way, Fran. C.C., when Niles gets home, I want you to make nice."

"Fran, you owe me big time for this."

"I'll cater your next party for free, how's that?"

"Really? You'd really do that?"

"Sure, why not. I know you really don't want to go with Niles, and I really appreciate you doing this to help look out for me tonight."

"That creep tries anything tonight, he'll wish he'd never set eyes on me. He comes near you, Fran, you just scream, and I'll be right there."

"And let the press have a field day? Are ya kidding?"

"Just stay close to her, C.C.. We'll make sure that one of us is always with her. If one of you needs to go to the ladies room, you both go, understand?"

Fran nodded. C.C. watched her eyes. This girl was scared to death. She may not be happy about Max being involved with her, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let this creep get away with tormenting her. Maybe this thing with Fran was just a fling, he couldn't be serious about her. When they didn't work out, maybe she'd have a better chance with him if she helped out.

"Of course, Maxwell. Between the three of us, we'll make sure Rick the .....,uh, Richard doesn't come near her." She grinned at Fran, who was suppressing a giggle.

"I'm going upstairs and finish getting ready. Ma should be here in a few minutes."

"Why so early?"

"She's gonna be with the kids when they get home from school, so we can get ready."

"That's a great idea; I made us dinner reservations at Oceana, over by Radio City."

"Oooh, that seafood place? I've met the chef, but never had time to check his place out."

"Well, you will tonight. I made reservations for 5:30; will that give you enough time?"

She glanced at his watch. "Yeah, that gives me two hours to get my hair right and finish my makeup. Let me know about 15 minutes before we have to leave, O.K.?"

"I will, Sweetheart. Now, let me get this work out of the way. I'll listen for the door. Do you want me to send your mother upstairs?"

"Yeah, I guess, she can wait with me until the kids get here, or till Grace wakes up. Wait till you see the dress Max bought for me, C.C., you'll just drop dead!" She headed out the door and up the stairs to get ready.

"YOU bought her a dress, Maxwell?"

"Yes, I popped over to Bloomingdale's and told them what I was looking for. They found the perfect dress for her. I can't wait to see her in it."

This was more serious than she thought. "Maxwell, just exactly what IS the situation between you two? I know you've got her staying here for her safety, but the chemistry between you two...you look...you act...married!"

"C.C., you know how much I love Sarah. The thing is, I've fallen in love with Fran, too, and the children adore her. I've got to be able to let Sarah go, so I can move on."

"With her." So, this was it. He fell for her just as he fell for Sarah...fast and hard...and for life. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. She's made such a change in my life in this short amount of time. I just can't imagine my life without her."

"So you plan to marry her?"

"Yes, C.C., I do. I love her, the children love her, and she loves all of us. She's made us a family again. I haven't mentioned it to her, yet, so please don't say anything to her."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She looked down and shuffled the paperwork as the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell!

Max answered the door and sent Sylvia up to Fran's room. Minutes later, Brighton and Maggie burst through the front door.

"Dad! Fran! We're home!" They stood in the foyer, as their parents came from two different directions. Sylvia followed Fran down the stairs.

"Hi, Bubby!" Brighton ran to hug Sylvia. Fran rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders at Max.

"Why don't you two take Bubby Sylvia into the kitchen and have her get your snack out of the refrigerator. I think Fran made some banana pudding for you!"

"Cool!" They each took one of Sylvia's hands and led her toward the kitchen.

"Start your homework, I'll be right in!" The kids nodded without looking back. "Well, YOU were a big help."

"What's wrong?"

"Now you're calling my mother Bubby, too? Max, that means grandmother!"

"I know what it means. Children can have surrogate grandparents, can't they? They adore your mother, and she treats them like they're YOUR children."

"You know why that is, don't ya? She's gonna start pushin' now that we're going out on a 'real' date."

He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Sometimes I need a little push."

"All right...let me rephrase that. Ma SHOVES...so watch your back. OY, is that Grace?" She listened, and they could hear the sound of her crying up stairs. "Tell the kids I might be a few min, and make sure they're doin' their homework." She hurried up the stairs and into Grace's room, where she found the child sitting bed crying. "Angel, what's the matter!" She picked her up and began to rock her. "It's all right, Sweetie, I'm here. Wanna go downstairs and see Daddy and Bubby?"

"Want Bubby!"

"Ok, Sweetie, let's wash your face first, get all those tears off." She carried her to the bathroom and wet a cloth to wash the child's face.

"No, Bubby do it."

"Sweetie, you aren't going downstairs until we wash your face, all right?"

"K, Mommie."

"We gotta keep you away from the twins; you're getting as mouthy as they are." She finished washing her face and carried her to the kitchen, where the other children were enjoying their pudding. She put Grace in her chair and grabbed a dish from the refrigerator.

"O.K., you three, Bubby's in charge now. Daddy and I are going to dinner and to his opening party. I don't want to hear about any trouble, you understand? And Ma...DON'T spoil them!

She left them with her mother and returned to her room to get ready. She could hear the shower running in Max's room. She wanted so badly to join him. She began to pull the rollers out of her hair, and then finished her makeup. She decided to pull her hair up, letting part of it fall in long rings around her shoulders and face. _Watch the time, Fran. Watch the time. You don't want to keep him waiting on your first real date_. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her underwear. She chose her black lace bra trimmed with red, and the matching thong. If ever got around to getting her dress off, she wanted to make the man drool. She took off her robe and hung it in the closet, and carefully pulled on the lace underwear. She dabbed perfume on all her sensitive areas, hoping to entice Maxwell to explore them. She looked at the clock. Almost time.

"Fran, fifteen minute warning, Darling."

"I'll be right out, Sweetie, thanks!" Perfect timing. She slid into her silk dress and pulled up the zipper. It fit as if it were made for her. Another knock on her door.

"Fran?" It was Maggie.

She opened the door, where Maggie was holding a small box. "Wow, Fran, you look GREAT! Um, Daddy asked me to bring you this. He said, "Ask Fran to please wear this tonight", and said to make it sound convincing, because he really wants you to wear it." She looked down towards Max's room and smiled.

Fran whispered, "He's down there, isn't he?"

Maggie nodded and handed the box to Fran. When she opened it, she gasped audibly. "Oh, my God. They're beautiful." Inside the box was a pair of three stone diamond earrings. She went to the mirror and put them on. "Tell your Daddy, I'd be thrilled to wear them."

"He went downstairs. He said tell her it's time to go." She giggled.

"I'm on my way. She grabbed her handbag and headed down the stairs. The entire family was assembled in the foyer to watch her entrance.

"Mommie pretty!"

Sylvia smiled and hugged the child in her arms. "She sure is, baby."

"Wow, are you sure you want to go with him, because I'm sure that Ms. Babcock would understand..."

"Niles! Fran, you look amazing, breathtaking."

"I love the earrings...and the dress...and the shoes...you're too good to me."

"Nothing's too good for you. Ready to eat?" She nodded and took his arm. "Niles, we'll be back after dinner, then we'll all go pick up C.C. and go to the party together."

Dining at Oceana was an experience. Fran had never seen such attentive wait staff. Max teased her that it was only because she looked so wonderful. Fran had trouble deciding what to order, everything on the menu looked so wonderful. Max ordered the oysters and caviar appetizer for them, along with a bottle of champagne. Fran finally decided on the Loup de Mer en croute, and Max settled on the Bacon Wrapped Monkfish. For dessert, Fran indulged her passion for chocolate and ordered the Hot Chocolate Trio, which consisted of fritters, warm chocolate cake, and coffee pots de crème. Max decided on the Three Course Dessert Tasting, so he could watch Fran sample more of the taste treats. They brought out Pear Soup, Huckleberry Crème Brule, and a Banana Hot Fudge Sundae. He fed her bites of each treat, and watched as her eyes lit up with each bite. He couldn't wait until the party, so he could dance with her all evening. He couldn't wait to get her in his arms. As they pulled the Jeep into the garage, Max noticed that Niles had already pulled the limo out.

They entered the house to let Niles know they were ready, and found Sylvia sitting on the sofa reading to the children. "She never read like that to me and Nadine."

"Well, Darling, grandchildren are different. This must be what you meant by a shove."

"No, Sweetie, this is only a little nudge"

Grace's head popped up at the sound of Fran's voice. "Mommie!" She jumped of the couch and ran for a hug.

Fran bent down to hug her. "Oh, Honey, I can't pick you up in this dress."

"I can." Max picked up his daughter and held her over his head. "How's that?"

She giggled. "Down, Daddy! Bubby reading book."

"What's she reading?"

"Night night, Moon!"

"Fran, I can't believe how much better she's talking."

"Yeah, and she's starting to get a little mouthy. I think she's been hanging around the twins too much." They walked into the living room to hug the other two children.

"Yeah, she sounds like Brighton now." Maggie giggled and tossed a pillow at her brother.

"Oh, now don't you kids start. Frannie, they've been perfect angels until you two got here."

"Sir, the limo is ready." Niles was standing in the doorway.

"Well, then, that's our cue to leave. Children, don't give Bubby Sylvia a hard time tonight."

"We won't, Daddy!"

The couple kissed the children and gave Sylvia a hug before heading out the door to the limo. They sat in the back and exchanged soft kisses all the way to C.C.'s condominium.

"I'll go up for Ms. Babcock, Sir. After all, she IS my date tonight."

Fran laughed as they watched him disappear into the building. "Ya know, Honey, they may call each other names and argue, but I think he's really looking forward to going to this party with her."

"I think you're right. C.C. sure didn't put up much of a fight when I asked her to go with him."

C.C. heard the doorbell and floated to the door. She couldn't wait to see Maxwell in his tux. She opened the door and couldn't find her tongue.

"Good evening, Ms. Babcock."

"Niles! I was expecting...you look...let me get my purse."

He smiled. "You look beautiful tonight."

His remark caught her off guard. "You don't look so bad yourself." He offered her his arm and escorted her to the limo, and helped her in. "Oh, are you two at it again."

"Sorry, C.C., we didn't see you coming."

Fran reached over and gently wiped the lipstick from Max's mouth. "So, what'd ya think of Niles' tux? Does he look yummy or what?" Max bit at her finger. "Well, not NEARLY as yummy as YOU, Max." She blew a kiss at him.

"Yes, he looks very nice. Maybe tonight won't be a total disaster."

They spent the rest of the ride talking about the party, about the opening of the play tomorrow, and how they were going to handle keeping Fran safe at both events. Fran had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach that she should have just stayed home with the kids. When the limo pulled up in front of the theater, Fran began to feel ill.

"Max, maybe I should just go home. I really don't feel well."

"Darling, it's just nerves. You'll be fine. You won't be alone tonight." Niles opened the door to the limo and Max climbed out, and then offered her his hand. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath. "As ready as I think I'm gonna be." She stepped from the limo to a barrage of flash bulbs. Max has been right about the press. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and ushered her inside. They were closely followed by Niles and C.C..

"I think I need a drink. Fran, how about you?"

"I could use a glass of wine." She held tightly to Max's hand as they made their way to the stage area where the party was already in full swing. C.C. handed her a glass of champagne, which Fran downed immediately.

"Sweetheart, take it easy. We have a table reserved over here. What do you say we go sit down, get some of the wonderful treats your sister prepared, and you can try to relax?" He led her over to their table, and Niles brought her a plate.

"I thought you might want a nosh."

"Thanks, Niles." She picked up a finger sandwich and popped it into her mouth. Max handed her a glass of champagne.

"Just sip this one." He laughed. "I don't want to have to carry you out of here tonight. Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Only about ten times, but I never get tired of hearing it."

"Would the most beautiful woman in this room do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He held her close as he moved her around the dance floor. He caught Richard glaring at them several times, and each time, tried to move Fran to the other side of the room. Was it his imagination working overtime, or was Richard following them?

After several drinks, Niles finally worked up enough courage to ask C.C. to dance with him. He whirled her skillfully around the floor, his strong arms holding her tightly.

"Niles, I never knew you were such a good dancer!" He responded by dipping her and then pulling her closer to him.

Fran watched with amusement. "Those two are sure having a good time."

"How about you?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Maxwell, I always have a good time when I'm with you." She laid her head on his shoulder and pressed herself closer to him. They danced around the room, holding each other tightly, as if they were the only ones on the floor. The band took a break, and they continued to hold each other, until their spell was broken by C.C..

"Uh, in case you two didn't notice, the band stopped, oh, about an hour ago."

Max opened his eyes and looked around. "I'm sure you're exaggerating, C.C.."

"Ok, well a minute ago." They all walked back to their table, where one of the show's backers met them.

"Fran, I need to talk to him for a few minutes. Will you be all right here with C.C.? C.C., where's Niles?"

"He finally went out to move the car. He said he'd be right back." 

"I'll be over at the bar. Don't leave Fran alone, please." He shot a worried look at C.C., then walked over to meet his backer.

"Fran, I've got to visit the ladies room. You'd better come with me." She stood up and headed for the hallway leading to the restrooms.

Fran got up and caught Max's eye, and pointed to the hallway. He looked for C.C., and then nodded. As C.C. entered the ladies room, Fran felt someone grab her arm and spin her around.

"Baby, you look good enough to eat." Richard pushed her to the wall with his body and began to try to kiss her.

"Get away from me, Richard." She looked down the hallway; she couldn't see Max from where she was. She couldn't see anyone. "Richard, stop. People will see us."

"You're right, doll. How about we go somewhere a bit more private?" He moved his hands to her waist and picked her up, moving her towards the men's room.

_Oh, God, this can't be happening. _She knew she couldn't scream, the press would be all over this story. She had to think quickly. She began to kick and claw at him, causing him to put her down. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand, and began moving the other hand over her body. His hips were pressed hard against hers, holding her in place. The harder she struggled, the more aroused she could feel him becoming.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fine Mispucha**

Chapter Seven

Suddenly C.C. was at Fran's side. "Slumming, Frannie?" _Oh, thank GOD for C.C.._ "Wouldn't you prefer a blond, big boy?"

Richard slowed his assault on Fran and eyed her friend. "Maybe when I'm done here, this one's had this comin' for quite a while."

Fran's eyes grew wide with fear. This wasn't going to be like the last time. He wasn't just going to stop and walk away. She looked at C.C. and mouthed the words "GET MAX".

C.C. didn't want to tip the creep off that she was going for help, she wasn't sure what he'd do to Fran while she was gone. She rubbed her hand across his backside. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Richard watched her walk away. "Looks like I'm gettin' two for one tonight." He began to move his mouth over her neck and shoulders, while his hand was attempting to snake its way into the top of her dress. Fran struggled to free her hands, and tried to kick at him, but it was no use, he was too strong. She leaned her head forward, closed her eyes, and sank her teeth into his shoulder.

"You BITCH! I ought to knock you into next week!" Suddenly Richard felt himself flying backwards. He landed across the hall on his backside.

"Fran, Darling, it's all right now." She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the soft olive green eyes of the man she loved. She flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Max!" She couldn't get any more words out. The tears began to flow freely. Richard stood up and took a step towards them, but was immediately cut off by Niles, who stepped in between them.

"What the hell's THIS?" He tried to push his way past Niles, but C.C. moved in and helped Niles create a wall. "You think this changes anything, rich boy? You think you can just flash your money around and steal women and hire bodyguards? What do ya want with her, anyway? Look at her; she's nothing but a slut."

Max had heard just about all he was going to hear from this man "Richard, I'd go home and sober up if I were you. Come on, Darling." He started to lead her back to the party.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? This isn't over." He tried to push past Niles and C.C..

"Oh, yes it is." C.C. put her hand on his chest to hold him back, and Richard raised his hand, as if to strike her. This was all Niles could take. He connected his right fist to Richard's jaw and sent him flying. As he lay on the floor, C.C. stepped up to him and planted her Lucite Manolo Blahnik heel into his crotch.

"NOW see if you feel like attacking a woman." She hissed at him and withdrew her shoe. "Go home, and it you still want a job tomorrow, you'd better show up ON time and with a good attitude. If you weren't in that damned union, you'd be out on your ass right now. Now GET OUT of here!"

Richard got up and held himself in pain. He knew C.C. meant business. He started for the front door, when she grabbed him by the collar. "You use the back door; you are NOT going to ruin this party for Maxwell." She pushed him towards the back door and watched him leave before locking the exit.

"Ms. Babcock, you amaze me."

"What?"

"The way you handled that man, standing up for Fran, as if she was actually your friend."

"Well, she's gonna be Maxwell's wife, I guess I'd..." She put her hand to her mouth. "That was supposed to be a secret, Niles. You can't breathe a word!"

"Mr. Sheffield is going to propose to Miss Fine?"

"He told me this afternoon. I don't know when, he just told me he was going to marry her."

"Oh, this is wonderful news. They really make a wonderful family. Oh, don't look at me like that, I won't say a word to anyone. It'll be our little secret. Come on, dance with me Xena!"

She laughed and melted into his arms. She was actually having a good time with this…this...butler. She looked across the dance floor at Max and Fran. He was still holding her tightly, and she was clinging to him for her life.

"That was the big secret, wasn't it, Fran. He's tried that before?"

She nodded. He said I led him on, that I wanted him. Max, I didn't, I swear."

"It doesn't matter. You have the right to say no. I could just kill him."

"Is he gone?"

"I think so. Niles and C.C. are on the dance floor, and I don't see him anywhere. Darling, you can always tell me anything. This must have been so hard for you to keep to yourself."

"It was. But it was harder thinking about what you'd think of me when you found out."

"Fran, that...this was not your fault. We need to call the police."

"Max, no, I can't."

"Darling, he needs to pay for what he's done to you. If you let him get away with it, he'll just get braver; he'll try it again on some other woman, maybe a woman not as fortunate as you."

"Oh, Max." She buried her face in his neck.

"Sweetheart, we'll talk about this later. Our special guest is here to sing."

"Oh, the guy that's going to be in your next show?"

"Right, Marco Borsato."

They watched as the Dutch singer took the stage. He sang several beautiful ballads in Dutch. Then introduced a song that he said was very special to him. He explained that he was going to sing it in Dutch first, then translate it into English. Max held Fran tightly and swayed to the haunting melody as he sang.

Afscheid nemen bestaat niet  
Ik ga wel weg maar verlaat je niet  
Mijn lief, je moet me geloven  
Al doet het pijn

Ik wil dat je me los laat  
En dat je morgen weer verder gaat  
Maar als je eenzaam of bang bent  
Zal ik er zijn

They smiled at each other as he sang the song. It sounded so like a love song. Even though they didn't understand a word of Dutch, they seemed to sense this song had a deep meaning for them. The singer took a deep breath and smiled at the crowd. "Now, in English"

There is no good bye  
I'll be leaving, but I'm not leaving you  
My love, you have to believe me  
even though it hurts

I wanted you to let me go  
And that you'll move on tomorrow  
But if you're lonely or frightened  
I'll be there

They stopped dancing and stared into each other's eyes. Max suddenly knew, it WAS a love song. A love song from Sarah to him. She was telling him to let her go, to move on with Fran.

"Oh, Max...it's Sarah!" She held him close as their eyes filled with tears.

"I know, Darling. Let's go home."

He danced her over to Niles and C.C. "Niles, I hate to interrupt, but I think I need to get Fran home."

Niles and C.C. had both heard the translation of the song, and saw the pain in their friend's eyes. "Of course, Sir, just let me bring the car up front for you."

C.C. watched him leave, and then turned to Max and Fran. "Some night, huh? Fran, I'm so sorry. I thought you were right behind me, then when I realized you weren't talking I hurried right out."

"I was only about two steps behind you. He came out of nowhere; it's not your fault."

"Well, it's not yours either, Fran, I hope Max told you that."

"I did. I also told her we needed to report this to the police."

"He's right. I think I'm going to hire extra security for tomorrow night. Some plain clothes and uniformed officers might make him think twice about trying something."

"Good idea, C.C.. I just hope he tries to confront ME tomorrow night, and then I can get him off my show. I'll make sure he doesn't work on Broadway again!"

"How about you, buddy? That song was something. It reminded me of..."

"Yes, C.C.. It reminded me that it's time to move on with my life." He slipped his arm around Fran's waist. "And that starts tonight."

Niles returned to let them know the limo was out front. C.C. rode up in front with Niles, to give Fran and Max privacy in the back. They kissed and cuddled all the way home. The limo stopped in front of the townhouse, and Niles helped them out of the car and into the house. "Everything should be in place upstairs, sir. I'll be back as soon as I take Ms. Babcock home."

"Take your time, old man. Things look quiet here." He patted his friend on the shoulder before joining Fran inside. He took her by the hand and led her upstairs, where Niles had arranged for Sylvia to lay out the prepared feast for them.

"Ok, Niles was with us. How did you manage THIS?"

"I'm afraid your mother was a co conspirator this time."

"Oh, good, my mother knows I'm going to be alone with a man in his bedroom."

Max laughed and handed her a glass sparkling cider. She shivered slightly as she took a sip, then smiled and looked at the glass.

"Sparkling cider?"

"Well, I know your tolerance for alcohol, and I wanted tonight to be perfect." He picked up a chocolate dipped strawberry and moved it to her mouth. "Try this, Niles made these especially for you." She took a bite and sighed loudly. "He whipped Chambord into the cream before he filled the berries."

"Oh, Max, this is to die for!" She took another bite, catching the dripping raspberry cream with her tongue. This sent a hot jolt down Max's arm clear down to his toes. Sarah was right. It was time to move on. It was almost as if Sarah had pushed them together. He smiled...maybe she did, it would be so like her to want him to be happy. He fed her the last bite of berry and licked the chocolate off his finger before wiping it on a napkin. He looked back at her, and the look in her eyes said it all. She wanted him.

He reached out and pulled her to him, his eyes never leaving hers. He studied her face, running his fingers through her soft curls, before claiming her mouth with his. She let out a soft whimper and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing herself closer to him. His hands moved down to her shoulders and down her back, stopping at her zipper.

"Max, I..." She looked at him with her brown eyes filled with emotion. She couldn't get it out, she wanted to tell him before they went any further.

"What is it, Darling?" She pulled back when he tried to kiss her. He took her face in his hand. "Tell me."

She took a deep breath and whispered the words to him. "I love you." She didn't give him a chance to answer. She kissed him with all the love she felt for him, and she felt it returned in his kiss.

He reached behind her and found her zipper once again. "I love you, too." He slowly lowered the zipper with one hand, while caressing the soft skin of her back with the other. Her hands moved to his tie, then began working the buttons on his shirt. Once his shirt was open, she moved her hands over his muscular chest, before tugging off his jacket. She tossed the jacket on the chair and pulled his shirt out of his pants. He began to slip the straps of her dress off her shoulders, following them with kisses. He slowly slid the silky dress down her body and let it drop onto the floor, then stepped back to admire her beauty. Fran was so glad she'd chosen the lacy black underwear. From the look in his eyes, she could tell he approved.

"My God, you're beautiful, Fran." He pulled her forward, allowing her to step out of her dress, then bent down and picked it up for her, laying it gently over the chair. He ran his hands down her back and around her waist, causing her to shiver. "Cold?"

She ran her fingernails down his side, sending a shiver through his body, and then smiled at him seductively. "No."

He began to move her backwards, toward the bed, stepping out of his shoes along the way. Once at the bed, he carefully lowered her down and leaned over to remove her shoes, then removed her thigh high stockings one by one. He pulled back the covers of the bed and moved her beneath them, before removing his pants and socks to join her. They slowly began undressing each other and exploring each other's bodies, before making love until early in the morning. Daylight found them still wrapped in each other's arms.

They woke to the sound of the children running up and down the hall, and Sylvia trying to corral them and get them downstairs. Max opened his eyes and looked down at the mass of brown curls on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and she stirred in his arms and sighed.

"Just five more minutes, Max? Ma's got the kids."

"Then we could take ten minutes." He moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Or fifteen?" She ran her fingernails down his chest.

He rolled her over and kissed her softly. "At least." They made love one more time before heading to the shower, where Max surprised her by making love to her again. They finished with the shower and wrapped themselves in thick bathrobes. They had just emerged from the bathroom when Niles knocked on the door, bearing a tray with coffee and bagels.

"Mmmm, fresh bagels, Niles? How sweet!" Fran patted his arm as she reached for a bagel.

"Your mother sent me out to the store first thing this morning. She's making lox and eggs and blintzes as we speak, and she asked me to tell you to get your touchas downstairs and help her with the darling children so she can make your breakfast." Niles saw the look on his employers face, and Max's hand go to his temple. "Her words, sir. She made me promise."

"Tell her I'll be right down. Are the kids ok?"

"They are just fine, but I've been having to keep them from running upstairs and seeing the two of you."

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Niles. Just let us have our coffee and get dressed."

"Yes, Sir." He left the room, closing the door behind him. He stopped outside the door and smiled at how natural the couple looked together, like they'd been together for years. There were no uncomfortable morning-after looks, just complete happiness. The complete opposite of the way his night went. He'd dropped the couple off at the door and driven C.C. home. She sat in the front seat, they laughed, they talked. He thought they were getting along so well. When they arrived at her apartment, he walked her to her door. Then something came over him, came over both of them. He kissed her goodnight...and she responded. The next thing he knew, they were on her sofa, hands roaming each other's bodies, smothering each other with deep, passionate kisses. When they pulled apart for air, he looked into her eyes...and he wasn't sure what he saw. Passion? Confusion? Caring? Disgust? Loathing? Here he was, on the sofa with a beautiful, sexy woman, who would certainly allow him into her bedroom for a night of unbridled passion...so he did what any man in his position would do. He ran. He got up and left her apartment quickly, got into the limo and came home for a cold shower.

He shook his head to clear the memory, and then headed down the back stairs towards the enticing smell coming from the kitchen.

Fran and Max finished dressing, then Fran went to her room to apply her makeup, while Max headed downstairs to check on the children. Fran was just applying her liquid eyeliner when she felt a small hand on her leg. "Mommie, what doin'?"

"Hi, Angel! I'm puttin' on my make up, so I can look pretty."

"Me, pretty, too." She pointed to the makeup.

"You sure are, my darling." She picked up the makeup brush and swiped it across the child's cheeks. The toddler erupted in giggles and climbed up on the bed.

"Bounce?"

"No, Grace, you can't bounce. We need to go downstairs and eat."

"Bubby here."

"I know." She put the finishing touches on her face. "Let's go down and see if she's done making breakfast, ok?" The child nodded, her curls bouncing all over. She jumped into Fran's arms and kissed her several times.

"Miss you, Mommie. Love you."

"Oh, Sweetie, I missed you, too. And I love you more!"

"Love YOU more!" Fran kissed the child's nose and put her down, watching her run to the stairs. "Mon, Mommie, mon! Wanna watch toons!"

Fran took her hand and helped her down the stairs, where she found Max sitting with the older children, watching television. "Did you lose someone?"

"No, she told me she wanted to see you, I told her to go find you."

"Thanks. She caught me in the middle of my liquid liner. I looked like I had a black eye."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Well, you look lovely, now."

Niles stood in the doorway smiling at his family. They really DID look like a family. Max and Fran on the sofa, the baby on Fran's lap, Maggie with her head on her father's shoulder, and Brighton snuggled up next to Fran. He hated to disturb them. "Breakfast is on the table, sir."

"Thank you, Niles." The family headed into the dining room, where they discussed plans for the day, and the opening of the new play that night. It would be a big night out for everyone. Max's first night out with the children since Sarah's death. Fran's first night as part of the family, and Max had included her family in the invitation. The whole Fine family would be there. Morty, Sylvia, Yetta, Nadine, Barry and the twins, even Uncle Stanley and Aunt Cookie were coming.

"Hello, hello!" C.C. breezed into the dining room to join the family. She couldn't make eye contact with Niles. Fran made a mental note to talk to her later; she sensed something big was up. "I just got off the phone with the security company." She looked at Fran, then at the children. She didn't want to alarm them. "Everything is in place for tonight."

"That's wonderful, C.C.. I knew I could count on you to handle it. So, did you decide who you were bringing tonight?"

She looked down at her plate, then over at Niles. She smiled slightly at the memory of dancing with him, how he expertly moved her around the dance floor. "Well, I was hoping that maybe..."

Niles backed through the swinging door into the kitchen and laid the platter on the island. She wanted HIM to ask her to the opening? After last night? He picked up a fresh platter of blintzes and returned to the dining room. "Miss Babcock, I'd be honored if you would accompany me this evening to the opening." She sat there and stared at him. He was waiting for the "Hell, no, butler boy" when she smiled.

"I'd love to, Niles."

Max stared at his business partner, then looked over at Fran. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Did she just blush?"

"Uh-huh!"

Max just shook his head. He'd known C.C. a long time, and he couldn't remember ever seeing her blush. After breakfast, she helped Niles clean the kitchen. She really didn't have any work to do today, she just needed to give Maxwell the message about the security, but she needed to know why Niles left her last night. She needed to understand just why she cared that he left her last night. The more she talked to him, the more she realized he wasn't just Maxwell's hired help. He was a sweet, caring, sexy, educated man, who put loyalty above all else.

By lunchtime, the family was in the living room playing games and watching an I Love Lucy marathon on television. Brighton and Maggie were acting out the scenes, and Gracie was imitating Lucy's crying. C.C. had never paid attention to how sweet and creative Maxwell's children were. They'd been so withdrawn since their mother died, now they were back. She hated to admit it, but Fran had completely changed this family, she'd changed HER.

That night, Maxwell's play was a big hit. The reviewers loved him, and the reporters were all over the story of Max's new love and her family. Fran and Nadine also took the opportunity to get Fine Catering some free publicity. All the while, just beyond everyone's field of vision, Richard Levine watched and waited. He now hated his boss. Maxwell Sheffield was the reason that Fran was rejecting him. Screw his job, Monday he would confront the man who stood in his way, and clear the path back to his Fran.

Niles again drove C.C. home after dropping the family off at their house. This time, C.C. wouldn't allow him to run away. Sunday morning found Niles waking up in her bed, hearing the sound of her singing in the kitchen. He smelled something wonderful, was she actually cooking him breakfast? He picked up the phone and called the Sheffield house, so they would know he wasn't there to cook or help with the children, then headed into the kitchen to C.C..

Max hung up the phone with a shocked expression.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"Niles. He didn't come home last night; he wanted us to know he's all right."

"Well, he took C.C. home...Max, you don't think they..." She giggled. Her instincts were always right when it came to her matchmaking. Too bad her own life wasn't that perfect...until now.

"It sure looks like it, Darling. Why don't I take you and the children to brunch? We can fix bagels for a light nosh, and then head over to the Park Avenue Cafe."

"Are you sure? I can fix breakfast."

"Let me spoil you." He took her in his arms. "That's something I never tire of."

"Whatever makes ya happy, Honey. Let me get a shower, you listen for the kids, they should be up any minute."

He kissed her softly. "I'd rather shower with you."

She laughed. "That's a sure way to make sure the kids are up." She pulled from his arms and headed for the shower.

After brunch, they decided to head to the mall and do some shopping. Fran picked out some new clothes for the kids, and some new videos for them to watch together. While Fran was busy with the kids in the toy store, Max popped across the corridor to the jewelry store and picked out a diamond necklace for Fran. Max called C.C. and let her know that he'd be staying home on Monday, to spend the day with Fran. C.C. was in a surprising good mood, and didn't argue with him at all. Max wondered what got into her, but wasn't going to complain. He liked this softer side of his friend.

The family spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company, playing games, watching new movies, and even cooking dinner. Fran convinced Maxwell to help cook the meal, and she found a task for each child. Niles showed up about the time dinner was ready, and seemed pleased he didn't have to cook.

The next morning Fran got the older kids off to school and spent the morning watching educational television on PBS with Grace. Max was in his office taking care of paperwork that he'd neglected all weekend. Each time there was a commercial break, Grace would race into the office and climb into her father's lap.

"Daddy, what doin'? Come watch Big Bird, Daddy. Daddy, Mommie want you." THAT got his attention. He got up from his desk and walked into the living room, where Fran was folding laundry.

"Did you need me, Sweetheart?"

"Always, Darling." She looked up and smiled at the man she loved carrying his daughter.

He sat Grace on the sofa. "Grace said you wanted me."

She ran her hand down his chest and stopped at his waistband. "Smart little girl."

He looked at his watch. "What time's nap time?"

"Right after I get Gracie to sleep." Fran loved making that man blush. "Lunch is in about 30 minutes, and then she naps."

"I can't wait."

She looked into his eyes. "Hungry?"

"Starving." He couldn't wait for her to be back in his arms. He looked up as the phone rang in his office. "But for now...duty calls, that's my business line." She watched him walk through the door to his office. God, she loved that man. Her ears caught the sound of Max's voice raising. _Now what? Damn, he was in such a good mood, too._ His voice got louder. It sounded like someone on the set had messed up big time. She heard a crash in his office and knew she'd better go check on him.

"Sweetie, sit here and watch Sesame Street, I'll be right back."

"Kay, Mommie."

She walked into the office and found Max staring out onto the terrace. "Max?" He spun around and was in her arms in no time. "What happened?"

He held her tightly and took a deep breath. "Well, Richard showed up at the theater angry this morning, apparently he'd been drinking all weekend. He was angry that I wasn't there, angry that we've made it public that we're a couple. He pretty much trashed the sets, and then started on the house chairs, trying to get to C.C."

"Oh, God, no. Is she all right?"

"She's mad as hell, but she's fine. He didn't touch her. She called the police, when she told him they were on their way; he got more angry and more violent. He threatened to come here, that's when C.C knocked him out with one of the broken chairs."

Fran giggled. "She didn't!"

Max nodded. "And that's where the police found him. Face down on the floor. She told the police about you, and they'd like us to come down and fill out a report tomorrow. You think you're up to that?"

She smiled. "Yeah. He needs to be stopped...for everyone's safety."

"It's over, Sweetheart. You'll be safe now."

She snuggled closer to him. "I knew you'd keep me safe."

"Always, Darling."

Niles knocked on the office door. "Lunch is ready, sir. Miss Grace requested to have her lunch in front of the television."

"She did WHAT?"

"She was quite clear, Sir. EAT, HERE. Wanna watch Big Bird. She's getting quite a vocabulary."

He kissed Fran's forehead. "Yes, she certainly is." The three of them ate lunch in the living room, so Grace could watch Sesame Street. Fran made a list of groceries she'd need for dinner and snacks, getting Niles out of the house. She knew he'd want to find an excuse to leave to check on C.C.. After lunch, she read Grace a story and put her to bed, then headed for Max's room, where he was waiting for her. She kicked off her shoes and slipped under the blanket with him, and into his embrace. She was glad they had opted for sweats and t-shirts today. They were caressing and kissing, continuing to explore each other, and find each other's sensitive spots. Max rolled over on top of her, and slid his hand under the elastic waistband of her sweat pants. He moved his hand lower until it found its target. She sighed loudly as he began massaging her, moaning softly as she became more and more aroused. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, as his fingers moved faster, working their magic.

"Oh, God, MAX!"

"Daddy, what doin'? Why Mommie cry?"

Max removed his hand quickly and rolled over to face his daughter. "Mommie's not crying, honey. We were playing, like this." He reached down, picked the child up, and put her in the bed between them. Fran's breathing had returned to normal and she laughed and tickled the child.

"YOU are supposed to be taking a nap, young lady."

"Miss you, wanna nap YOU, Mommie."

"Welcome to motherhood, Darling." Max was obviously disappointed.

"Sorry, honey. We usually lie down together." She drew the toddler close to her. "Can Daddy take a nap with us, too?"

Grace nodded. "Daddy, Mommie, Baby." She smiled and snuggled in between them.

Max laid back down and wrapped his arms around his girls. His family. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would be together forever. He could see down the long road they were starting out on. Marriage, maybe more children, a long and happy life with Fran by his side.

Fran filed a police report on both assaults on her by Richard Levine. He was convicted of two counts of sexual battery and attempted rape, and is currently serving two back-to-back sentences of ten years each. Niles and C.C. continued to bicker, but also continued exploring their feelings for one another. They are still dating, and though only a trained eye can tell it, they are very much in love. Maxwell Sheffield and Fran Fine were married shortly after the Levine trial. They are currently expecting their first child, and Fran is in the process of adopting the Sheffield children. Fine Catering has become one of the largest and most successful catering companies in the tri state area, still making it a practice to hire culinary academy students. There is currently a one-year waiting list to work for Nadine, and Fran now only works as a consultant for her sister.

AUTHORS NOTES:

The character of Richard Levine is a fictional one, but his actions are not. Many women are assaulted every day by their dates, boyfriends and husbands who feel they "have the right" to put their hands on them. Many times the women feel trapped, guilty, like it was their fault. Many never tell anyone, just accept what happened to them, leaving their attacker to repeat his actions, if not on them, on someone else. If you, or someone you know is in need of help, here are a couple of places you can go or call for assistance:

.org/ This is the National Rape, Abuse and Incest National Network. (Fran D. works with this organization)

1-800-656-HOPE The National Sexual Abuse Hotline. This is available 24/7

.org/resources/sexual_abuse_ A GREAT source for information

http://www. MORE great information

If you can't tell the police...tell someone. Remember, you are not alone.

FJS


End file.
